Staying together
by indieemo-gurl21
Summary: Sequel to 'I just want you'. After a dramatic past together, Rory and Logan are finally drama-free. How long will it last?
1. That thing

"I still can't believe you and Luke are getting married. I mean, what, it's been like a month and it's still a shocker" Rory tells her mom as she flips through the rack of dresses.

"What's so 'shocker' about it?" Lorelei asks as she does the same.

"I don't know. Everyone watched you guys secretly pine for each other for years, we all sort of gotten used to it. And now you guys are getting married, it's just different."

"I know-wait, everyone knew? Who is everyone?"

"Everyone who has ever known the both of you. But don't worry, it's not all shock, there is a lot, a lot of excitement and happiness."

"Thank you. I'm kind of excited and happy myself."

"Kind of?"

"Ok, very. But I am still very mad that the wedding is in two weeks and I still have not found my dress yet."

"You are very picky."

"I haven't felt that thing yet."

"What thing?"

"That feeling. The moment you lay your eyes on it, you gasp. Your eyes start to water and you feel, I don't know, that thing."

"You've been reading too many wedding books."

"Whatever missy, keep looking.

Rory lifts up a dress. "What about this one?"

"Nah. No thing."

"This one?" She lifts up another one.

"Nope."

Rory groans. "We've been at this for a whole week. We've been to 10 different stores and nothing. I have a life you know."

"Yeah, but I'm more important. Keep looking."

"You are as bossy as you are picky." Rory continues to look through the dresses. Suddenly Rory gasps as she lays her eye on a particular ivory dress with a draped bodice with a soft strapless neckline, scattered light beading on skirt with vertical ribbon detail. She takes a long look at it and her eyes unexpectedly begin to water. Rory puts her hand over her mouth as she continues to admire the beautiful dress.

Lorelai walks over to her. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Rory says nothing. Lorelai looks at what has Rory so emotional. "Oh My God. This dress is absolutely gorgeous. Rory isn't it amazing?"

Rory, still in the same state, lightly nods her head and gives out a muffled, "uh-huh."

"Rory, Hon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rory says scratchy as she continues to look at the dress.

Lorelai gasps as she realizes what happened. "You gasped?"

"Yeah."

"Watery eyes?"

"Definitely."

"That thing?"

"Unidentified thing, check."

"This is your dress."

Rory snaps her head towards Lorelai. "What? No…..no, I don't have a dress."

"This is the one."

"What are you talking about? I'm not getting married."

"Logan?"

"What about Logan?"

"You guys are awfully close to jumping the gun."

"Jumping the gun mom, come on…... Listen, it's just a really pretty dress, that's all. You should get it, you liked it."

"I am not getting your dress."

"It's not my dress."

"Fine, but I'm not getting it."

"Fine, but can we go now. I'm getting a little restless."

"Yeah, ok. Meet me in the car, I'm just going to talk to them about customizing a dress real quick."

"Fine, just hurry please." Rory takes one last look at the dress and walks out of the store.

Lorelai waits till Rory is out of the store and then grabs the dress. She quickly walks to a sales person.

"Hi. Umm, do you guys have this dress in a size 6?"

A.N. Yeah, so the first chapter probably sucked really bad and there was no Logan, but I wanted to get the sequel started. It might be a while or a couple days to get the next chapter up. We don't have the internet back up yet at my place, so I'm using my sister's computer to do 'homework'. So don't judge this story too quickly, I hope it gets better. Please review.


	2. You can't fight fate

"Mom, let's go! You're going to be late to your own wedding!" Rory yells at Lorelai who is gathering her things.

"The thing doesn't start without me, so it can wait."

"It can or Luke can find someone at the Dragonfly." Rory teases.

Lorelai pokes her head out from the door. "Not funny."

"Fine, just hurry. I hate rushing."

"You are always rushing."

"And it's always your fault."

"Sure, blame it on the bride."

"There'll be no bride if you don't hurry up."

"Fine, I'm almost done. Ms. No Patience, can you get my dress. It's in a white box under my bed."

"Got it." Rory runs upstairs to Lorelai's room. She looks under the bed and see two white boxes. She gets confused. She grabs the first box she sees, takes it out from under the bed, and opens the box. The dress looks awfully familiar. She takes the dress out of the box and gasps.

"Rory, come on. It shouldn't take that long to get a white box." Lorelai yells from downstairs.

Rory comes running downstairs with the dress in hand. "What is this?" Rory says a little pissed.

"A dress…..do I win a prize?"

"This is _my_ dress. This is the dress that I found and you bought it out from under me."

"No-"

"I can't believe you. I gasped, I had watery eyes, I had that stupid thing.You told me you wouldn't buy it and you did."

"The dress isn't for me …..…..it's for you."

"Me?" Rory says confused.

"Yes. I know you said that you guys aren't getting married, but it's in the cards."

"Mom-"

"Listen to me. You can't fight fate. I know this whole thing scares you, I was at first too, but you don't have to be scared. Whatever will happen will happen. And guess what, its happening."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Sure I did. It's my motherly duty, sort of. Not really, but I had o get it before it was gone."

"But why? I mean something could happen and we could break up. What will you do with the dress?"

"It's you and Logan. Of course something will come up, but you guys always get through it."

"Thanks mom."

"Now we can bond later, I'm getting married today." Lorelai says giddy.

"To Luke." Rory smiles.

"To Luke. Now go get my dress."

Rory runs upstairs.

"My I present, once again, Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes."

Luke and Lorelai walk hand and hand into the room where everyone is waiting and applauding. The ceremony was beautiful. Tears were flowing like crazy. Luke even cried.

"Now their first dance as husband and wife."

Luke and Lorelai walk onto the dance floor as the music to Damien Rice's 'The Blower's daughter' start to play.

Logan and Rory watch from their seats. Rory has her head on Logan's shoulder. Logan hears a sniff come from Rory. "Hey, are you ok?"

Rory sniffs again. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know. It's just…….It finally happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I've waited for this to happen since I was 10."

"So these are happy tears."

"They're definitely happy tears."

"Now, if you are in love Luke and Lorelai would like to welcome you to the dance floor." The DJ says on the microphone.

Logan looks down at the shoulder Rory is still resting on. "Do you want to dance?"

Rory looks up. "I'd love to."

Logan takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. Rory wraps her arm around Logan's neck as he pulls her closer by her hip. He pulls their hands closer to them. Rory lays her head on Logan's neck as she slowly closes her eyes, swaying to the beautiful music. Logan looks down at her and smiles.

Luke and Lorelai watch the two dance. "Looks like pretty soon all the Gilmore's will be hitched." Lorelai says as she watches the loving way Logan is looking at Rory.

"You think?" Luke asks.

"Have you seen the rock called a promise ring he gave her?"

"Yeah."

"People don't give diamond rings like that; even rich people who like to throw away money, if they don't want to marry soon." Lorelai sighs and smiles. "She's so happy." She looks up at Luke. "And so am I."

"Me too."

Rory and Logan come into Rory's dorm.

"Paris here?"

"No, she said she's going to say with Doyle for the night. So-" Rory wraps her arms around Logan's waist. "We have the whole dorm to ourselves."

"Oh, what to do?"

"I know just the thing." Rory smirks.

"Wait, Logan, just a little more. Almost there." Rory says a little strenuous.

"I'm going." Logan says strenuous as well. "Got it." Logan says as he spins the wheel to 'Twister'. "Right hand on green."

"What? That's impossible."

"You giving up Gilmore?"

"Never. You giving up?"

"To you, no way."

They both try to put their right hand on green, but fail. They both fall.

"Ah-ha. You fell first. I win." Rory exclaims.

"What are you talking about? You fell first, I win."

"Fine, we both fell, we both win."

They both lie on the floor next to each other. "I haven't played 'Twister' since I was…….actually I can't remember the last time I played 'Twister'."

"This is the only exercise I do."

"Well, it works."

"Thank you."

Logan takes Rory's hand and starts to play with it.

"You looked happy today." Logan tells Rory.

"I was. I am." Rory smiles. "There's just something about weddings. It gets me all giddy inside, sort of."

"Yeah, me too. There's just something about weddings."

"Uh-huh."

They lie in silence for a while.

"Is it kinda sad that we have a whole place to ourselves and all we decided to play 'Twister'?" Logan blurts out.

Rory turns on her side facing him. "Who said that's all we're playing?"

"Let me guess, you have 'Monopoly' stashed somewhere around here?"

"Nope. The game I have in mind is in the bedroom."

"Is it now?"

Rory nods.

"Well we should get right to it." With that Logan gets up and picks up Rory. Rory laughs as Logan runs into her room.

A.N. I don't know why I'm not very confident in my writings right now. I guess I'm just used to writing them on paper and changing things, not just writing them on a word document. I don't know, but if it sucks, once again I'm sorry. Thanks to those who reviewed. Please keep reviewing. The next chapter should be up by Tuesday, I hope.

A.N.2. If you guys haven't heard of Damien Rice's "The Blower's Daughter" you have to check it out. It is probably one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard.


	3. It all ends with a fall

A.N. I'm sorry it took me really long to update. We barely got the internet baclk on at my house yesterday. Thanks to all you guys who reviewed. Thanks for the encouragement. I think I was just in a mood or something. Thanks! 

Rory juggles her books while trying to grab her key out of her purse. She finally succeeds and opens the door. She staggers into the door.

"Hey Colin." Rory says to a sitting Colin.

"Hey. Logan's in his room."

"Thank you." Rory says as she walks towards Logan's room.

"Keep the noise down in there. Soon, I'm going to be in a very deep state of Zen and I don't need those noises you make to interrupt me." Colin says keeping his eyes on the TV.

"Shut up, Colin." Rory say right before entering Logan's room. Rory shuts the door behind her. Logan looks up from his lap top and smiles. "Hey"

Rory walks over to Logan and lightly kisses him.

"Is Colin giving you a hard time again?

Rory sits on Logan's bed. "No more than his usual ass routine. What are you doing?"

"Another one of those damn Ethics papers, but I'm just about….." Logan types the last word, "done." He saves his document and closes the lap top. He then turns his chair around to face Rory. "You just get out of class?"

"Yup, it ran a little late."

"You look tired."

"I am. We had so many notes to take today. I think I have carpal tunnel syndrome."

"Awww. Poor you." Logan gets up from his chair and walks to the bed and sits behind Rory. He softly places kisses on Rory's neck, her sweet spot.

"Logan?"

"Mmmm?" Logan mumbles into her neck.

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No. When you want that, you usually ravish me, not treat me like I'm made of glass."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Logan says innocently.

Rory turns around and gives Logan a look.

"Fine." Logan surrenders.

Rory smiles. "I love it when I break you with just a look."

"That look is evil." Logan points out.

"Spill" Rory says seriously.

"My mom wants us to come over for dinner tomorrow night with the family."

Rory groans.

"I know, I know. My father is not my favorite person either. Come on, I go places with you and your family all the time."

"Yeah, well my family likes you."

"Do they now?" Logan says contentedly.

"Quit being so full of yourself."

"Right, sorry. My mom says it's very important that we be there. My sister is even going to be there and she's never there. When was the last time we saw my family?"

"We saw your mom last week." Rory says giving excuses.

"Ok, fine. But you have yet to meet my sister, Honor."

"You want me to meet her? Fine, set a date and I will."

"You are so not seeing the point."

"The point is your father hates me. Now why would I put myself in an awkward situation?"

"My father does not hate you."

"Can you honestly look me in the eye and say that to me again?"

"I don't know." Logan says running out of come backs. "What happened last time will not happen again, I promise."

"You're right because I'm not going."

"Please?" Logan says calmly.

"No. Don't do that." Rory points her finger at Logan.

"Do what?" Logan says innocuously.

"Get all serious, don't do that." Rory whines.

"Come on Rory, please?"

"Logan-"

"Rory. Please."

Rory looks at Logan, who is totally serious and sincere. She gives in, groans, and throws her head back. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"Just please make sure what happened last time does not happen again, please?"

"I promise." Logan gives Rory a soft kiss. "Thank you."

"You're lucky I love you."

"I know." Logan cups Rory's face. "My father isn't on my Christmas list, but we can't avoid him forever."

"I know. It's just; everything has been so perfect since the debacle. Every time we interact with your father things with us always get messed up."

"Things will not get messed up, I promise you."

"Ok." Rory lightly kisses Logan. They quietly look at each other while Logan softly caresses her cheek and Rory bites her bottom lip. Logan suddenly pushes hid lips on Rory's, hungrily. Rory pulls away laughing. "See, I told you that you ravish me."

"It's the lip thing that you do."

"Really?" Rory says trying to be seductive.

"Yup, it's irresistible." Logan says huskily.

Rory lightly bites her lip suggestively.

"You asked for it." Logan pushes himself to Rory and climbs on top of her as Rory loudly laughs and yelps, on purpose.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Rory and Logan walk toward the Huntzberger entrance.

"Time to enter the belly of the beast?" Rory tells Logan.

"It's not going to be that bad." Logan rings the door bell. "This will be painless. We go in, eat, and then leave. Deal?"

"Deal."

The door is opened by the maid. "Hello Mr. Huntzberger, Ms. Gilmore. Everyone is in the living room."

"Thank you." Logan says.

Both Rory and Logan walk into the living room where Shira, Mitchum, and Honor are waiting.

Honor stands up and smiles. "Duckie!" Honor says excitedly as she runs to hug her little brother.

Logan clears his throat in suggestion and pulls away from the hug. "Remember we talked about that."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just miss my baby brother. I haven't seen you in over a year"

"That's because you've been living with that fiancée of yours in France. Where is he anyway?"

"He had to work." Honor turns to Rory. "Hi."

"Hi." Rory says back.

"I'm Honor, Logan's big sister." Honor extends her hand to Rory.

Rory shakes her hand. "I'm Rory, Logan's girlfriend."

"I know. I've heard a lot about you. How long have you two been together?"

"Uhhh. Over a year."

"Wow. When Logan commits, he really commits. I have to say, I am so glad Logan finally has a girlfriend, now I finally have someone to talk to when we go to the Vineyard. I mean we were all starting to give up on our little Duckie."

Rory smiles. "Why do you call him Duckie?" Rory says out of curiosity.

"Oh, when Logan was six he-"

"Whoa. Look at the time, time for dinner. Don't you think?" Logan interrupts.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I need to freshen up anyway. I'll be right back." Honor leaves the room.

Rory whispers to Logan, "Duckie?"

"I'll explain later."

They both walk to Logan's parents.

"Logan." Shira hugs her son. "Rory." Shira hugs the girl who she has gotten so close to the past months. "So glad you two could make it."

"Thanks for inviting." Rory smiles back.

"Hello Logan." Mitchum says warmly.

"Father." Logan says blankly.

"Rory, good to see you again." Mitchum says nicely to Rory.

"Mr. Huntzberger." Rory says blankly as well.

Shira notices the tension in the room. "So, let's start dinner, yes?"

"Yeah, lets." Logan says.

"Honor! Dinner is ready!" Shira says loudly.

"Hold on!"

"No, Honor, now!"

"Mamma, I comin!"

Shira waits. "I don't here footsteps."

"I'm commin, Mamma!" Honor walks into the living room. "I'm here."

"Let's go then."

Rory and Logan look on entertained. Everyone walks into the dinning room.

Rory looks at Logan amused. Logan says softly, "Picture what you just heard and imagine 11 years of it when Honor lived here."

"Wow."

"It's actually pretty amusing."

"I can tell." Rory smiles.

They all sit down.

After a very long and very awkward moment, Mitchum speaks up. "So, Rory, school starts up again soon. Are you excited about your last year at Yale?" Mitchum says light-heartedly.

"Yes, I am." Rory says looking at her plate.

"How about you Logan? Excited about your first day at the new paper?" Mitchum asks in hope of a real response. He doesn't get it.

"Yeah." Logan says playing with his fork.

The room is silent.

Honor lightly whistles, "You can cut the awkward silence with a knife here."

"Honor shh." Shira scolds.

"What?" Honor asks confused.

"You know Logan. I ask questions in order to get a full response, not one word answers." Mitchum tells Logan.

"Well, I give one word answers in order to not converse with you."

"Logan" Shira scolds.

"What is your problem, Logan?" Mitchum asks.

"I don't want to get into this right now."

"Get into what?" Honor asks again confused.

"Honor, hush." Shira scolds again.

"What is there to get into?" Mitchum asks.

"You are as delusional as you are insane." Logan attacks.

"Oh, don't get started with this." Muitchum says as he realizes what Logan is talking about.

"You started this."

"I don't get what the problem is now. I stayed out of things just like Rory had asked." Mitchum says innocently.

"Wait, like Rory asked?" Logan turns to Rory mystified.

Rory tries to speak but Mitchum speaks before her, "I stayed away, I let you guys be. Look at you two now, you guys are fine."

"Wait, am I missing something here?" Honor buts in.

"So you stayed out of our lives and you think you deserve an award or something? You shouldn't have butted into our lives in the first place. It doesn't erase the fact that you tried to break me and Rory up….on second thought, you didn't try, you succeeded for a while."

"I did no such thing." Mitchum defends.

"You tried to whisk me away to California, away from Rory. And to top it off you blackmailed, threatening to ruin Rory's career if I didn't get on that plane."

"Dad." Honor scolds.

Mitchum directs to Honor, "You stay out of this." He puts his attention back to Logan. "Ok. We'll get into this now. I did what I thought was best for you, but I was wrong. Big deal. Can we just forget about this?"

"No. It is a big deal. You caused a lot of problems for me and Rory. Problems that nearly tore us apart and you want me to forget about it?"

"I was only looking out for you."

"No you weren't! You were looking out for you and the business. It's always been about you and the business, you selfish, heartless bastard!" Logan says finally getting the things off his chest.

"Logan!" Shira scolds loudly.

Everyone looks at Logan in surprise.

"I hate you. I hate you and everything that you stand for!" Logan continues to clear his mind.

Mitchum stands up from his chair, "How dare you speak to me like that in my house! I am your father and I deserve respect!"

Logan stands from his chair as well. Rory just looks upon the whole fiasco. "Well when you deserve it, I'll give it to you."

"You ingrate, after everything I did for you this is how you act towards me? I gave you everything!"

"Just not the thing I wanted the most."

"You-" Mitchum suddenly stops. His breathing gets harder, he feels weak. It's finally taking its toll. He doesn't get to finish his sentence before he hits the floor. Shira runs to her husband's side as everyone stands in shock.

"Honor, come help me."

Honor runs to her father's side. "Logan, call an ambulance." Logan doesn't move. "Logan," Logan stays frozen with shock and fear. "Logan, go call an ambulance." Nothing.

"I got it." Rory runs to the house phone to call 911. Everyone waits in silence.

A.N. It was origanlly two different posts but I may not update for a while. So I thought, why not? My brother is back for two weeks from the army and he loves to hog the computer. But if i am lucky enough, I'll update tomorrow. So please review. Bring my spirits back up. You guys rock!


	4. It's all happening again

A.N. Thanks to all you guys who reviewed. Please continue to review. Give me motivation. You'll proabably hate me for this chapter but it has to happen. Thanks! you guys are awesome!

Rory takes her keys out and opens the door to Logan's apartment. Right when Rory walks in, Finn walks out of his room.

"Hello."

"Hey, is Logan back yet?"

"Yeah, he's in his room. He's sort of messed up. I've never seen him like this."

"When did he get in?"

"Maybe a half hour ago."

"Thanks." Rory walks toward Logan's room and walks in. Rory closes the door behind her as she watches Logan sit on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. Logan doesn't look up. Rory crawls on the bed behind Logan, gently massages his shoulders and whispers in his ear, "Hey."

Logan lifts up his head and turns his head around, "Hey."

"How's you dad?"

"He's fine…..for now."

"For now?"

"He has cancer." Logan says difficultly. "That's why my mom wanted a family dinner……My dad's dying." Logan says distraughtly.

"Oh, hon." Rory gets off the bed and kneels in front of him. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. Perfect timing, huh. I pick the perfect time to stand up for myself."

"You were mad."

"I hated him so much, for never being there, rarely going to my tennis matches, pushing me into the business-" Logan looks at Rory, "almost driving you away." Logan looks away again. "I wanted for something like this to happen. I really, truly wanted this to happen."

"Logan-"

"And then I saw him fall and I froze. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I just froze. I don't know what to do."

Rory takes Logan's hands. "It's going to be ok."

"No, it's not."

"We'll get through this….together."

Logan looks up at Rory with a look that seems like remorse. "I just need time."

"Whatever you need. I'll come back tonight with food or something."

"No, not like that. I just need to be alone right now." Logan says softly.

Rory looks at Logan confused. She ponders for a while and then it hits her. "Wait, are you breaking up for me?"

"I think it's the best thing for right now." Logan says scratchy. "I should really concentrate on re-building a relationship with my dad in the little time we have left. I should spend some time with my family."

"Yeah, because apparently I'm a distraction." Rory stands up quickly.

Logan stands up, "Rory, that's not what-"

"No, I get it. You can't be with your family and have a girlfriend at the same time. It's fine."

"It's just everything is so messed up right now. My dad is really sick and-"

"I get it. Obviously I'm not what you need right now." Rory says as her voice breaks.

Logan just stares at his feet.

"Please don't push me away Logan. I get it, you're sad, worried, and mad. You have all these emotions pulling at you, I understand that. I do. But let me help you. Let me be there for you." Rory pleads.

"I just need time. I just need to get my stuff together first."

"Where have I heard that before?" Rory says sardonically.

"Rory-"

"I've been through this before with you Logan. Twice. Not under the same circumstances, but you never seem to trust me."

"I trust you-"

"No, you don't." Rory cries. "You have all these huge things going on with you and your family, and you never let me help you. I don't get why? You had me over a year ago when you turned me down the first time. You had me when your dad tried to ship you away to California, but you didn't tell me anything about that and once again you pushed me away. You have me now when you need someone there for you and you're pushing me away again. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, Rory. There is nothing wrong with you."

"There is because I always seem to ask that question with you. But yet, I keep coming back. So, obviously, there is something wrong with me if I can't seem to get the damn hint." Rory says hurt and in tears.

"Rory-"

"You know what? Get you stuff together. But I may not be waiting for you this time."

"Are you threatening me?"

"It seems to be the only thing that works with you. You seemed to buckle rather quickly when your father did it."

"Leave him out of this."

"That's what I said. And you said that he wouldn't tear us apart and now look at us."

"My father's dying."

"I know that and I am sorry. I am so sorry. I just want to help you." Rory says apologetic.

"Well you can't."

"I can if you let me."

"No you can't. You can't help me. You can't make it all better. This may come as a shock to you, but you can't fix everything."

Rory stands hurt and super pissed, "You are not the only who is going through some bad times. But I bet you're the only one who is feeling sorry for themselves and being a total ass."

Logan stands angry as well, "Really? The why are you still here?"

"I'm gone." Rory gets ready to turn and walk out but she stops herself. "You know what? I think you have just about rejected me for the last time." Rory says calmly. Rory looks down at her left hand and slides off the very shiny ring that has resided on her finger for the past year. She then reaches into her jean pocket and takes out the key. She places them both on the desk next to her. "I would have done anything for you if you would have just let me. I could have loved you forever if you just allowed me to." Rory says sadly. She turns around. Still facing the door she says, "This is probably the worst timing, but I found my dress, you know. The dress. It's beautiful. It's just really sad that you may not see it or I may not wear it." Rory chokes in her tears. She quickly exits the room in tears. She swiftly passes Finn on her way out.

Finn enters Logan's room. Logan is still standing in the same spot unmoved. "Do you care to explain to me why the hell you're girlfriend just walked out of here in tears?"

Logan continues to stare out into space.

"You didn't do want I think you did, did you?"

No response.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She is the best damn things that ever happen to you. Don't push her away now. Go after her and-"

Logan turns his head toward Finn. "Don't. I have enough people in my life telling me what to do and how to do it. I don't need to add you on to that list. So lay off and stay off my back." Logan says a little loudly.

"I'm sorry about your dad, but you can't take that out on the people who love and care about you.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"You know what? Fine, I'm off your back. You want to loose the best thing in your life, fine. She just ran out the door." Finn turns around, walks out the door, and slams the door shut.

Logan walks to the desk and stares at the ring and key that he had given Rory. He suddenly begins to feel regret and loneliness. He takes the sentimental items and places them in his hands. He leans his back on the door and slides down. He once again looks at the items as he feels his cheeks getting damp. He rests his elbows on his knees and puts his head down. Life can't get any worse. 


	5. 3:35 AM

A.N. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. You guys rock! In the story I skipped ahead a couple months. iI didn't think that writing about those two months were necessary. You guys should know how they felt, I hope. So, hope you enjoy. Please continue to review they make my day.

It's been two months; two extremely long months. Not a call, a word or a look since that day. It's been hard, but that's to be expected with a broken heart. Friday night dinner and the conversation about Mitchum Huntzberger they're having is certainly not helping either.

"Two months. Can you imagine being in a hospital for two months, especially with all those common folk. Poor Mitchum, he was such a great man."

"Emily, he's not dead."

Lorelai clears her throat. "Mom, Dad, I don't think this conversation is one that Rory feels comfortable with."

"Oh, right, Rory I am sorry. I completely forgot."

"It's completely ok, grandma."

"No it's not. I'm not making it easier on you, am I? How are you? How are you dealing with everything?"

"Grandma, it's been two months. I'm perfectly fine."

"Of course you're not fine. Have you seen Logan?"

"Mom, still not helping." Lorelai says.

"Rory, why don't you come with us to visit Mitchum tomorrow? He's been asking about you." Richard says to Rory.

"Mitchum Huntzberger has been asking about me?" Rory asks confused.

"He wants to see you."

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen."

"He said something about apologizing."

"I don't think so."

"Maybe you'll see Logan there." Emily adds.

"I don't want to see Logan."

"Rory, of course you-"

"You know what grandma? Mom was right. I'm not really comfortable with this conversation."

"Ok, no more Logan talk. We'll change the topic." Emily turns to Richard. "But, Richard, what do you think will happen to the company?"

Rory sinks down in her chair and sighs. With her grandparents, the Huntzbergers were never a depleted conversation. Lorelai looks at Rory sadly stare at her plate uncomfortably while Emily and Richard continue to talk about the Huntzbergers. Lorelai is just as disappointed about Rory and Logan as Rory is. She misses her son in law.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's 3:35 A.M. It's either too late or too early, all depending on how you look at it. Everything is silent and dark. Everything is sleeping. That is until Rory's dorm is awakening to a loud knock on the door at 3:36 A.M. Rory groans at the insane insomniac visitor. Rory swings her feet off her bed and pulls herself off her bed. She rubs her eyes and makes her way to the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Rory says to the persistent knocker.

"Rory, make it stop." Paris says half asleep in her room.

"I'm working on it." Rory says to Paris.

Rory reaches the door and swings it open. On the other side of the door is an extremely distraught and evidently crying Logan.

"Logan." Says a surprised Rory.

"I'm really sorry to bother you, but I just really need you right now." Logan says child-like.

"Come in."

Logan weakly walks into the dorm.

Paris storms out of her room, "Who the hell was-" Paris sees Logan and the state that he is in. "Oh, never mind. I'll be in my room." Paris walks back into her room.

Rory puts all her attention to Logan. "What's wrong?" Rory says with worry.

"My dad died tonight, or last night considering what time it is." Logan says depressingly.

"Oh my God." Rory whispers. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to wake you up this early-"

"It's ok."

"You probably have a class later-"

"It's fine."

"I should probably go-"

"Stay. It's all right. I'm glad you're here."

"I just didn't know where else to go. I didn't really want to go anywhere else." Logan says lost.

Rory looks at Logan. She has never seen him this sad, this vulnerable, so innocent. She pulls him into her and hugs him tightly. She whispers into his ear, "I'm so sorry."

Logan just holds her back tighter. He hasn't held her, touched her or even came this close to her in months. He missed it, he missed her. He smells her hair, strawberries as usual, and then her soft necks as he travels down her bare skin with the tip of his nose. He presses his cheek against hers for a second and slightly pulls back to look into her capturing blue eyes. He could spend forever just looking into her eyes. She's beautiful. He remebers well. He's dreamt about her since the day it all ended. They both stare back at each other, intoxicated by their close proximity. Logan slowly moves in toward her. He cautiously dips his head to touch her lips hoping he won't get slapped. Rory shocked, doesn't respond at first. When she finally responds Logan cups her face and slowly slides his hands down her face, her neck, her shoulders and rests them on her hips to pull her closer to him. Rory slightly pulls away and looks into his very lost and alone eyes. She pulls him to her, wanting just as much as he does. It's been two long months. Rory pulls Logan into her room and closes the door behind her.

A.N. Just something short. Hopefully you guys get the gest of it. Please review. 


	6. Shattered Hearts

A.N. I would have updated sooner but my stupid computer, I swear I hate it. I wrote this chapter and I was really happy with it, but of course, it erased without me saving it. So I had to re-write it all over again. So I apologize if it sucks. Thanks everyone who reviewed. Keep reviewing. You guys are awesome!

Paris walks into her dorm early in the morning to see Rory sitting on the couch, her legs tucked under her and a cup of coffee in her hands, staring into space.

"Hey."

Rory snaps out of her trance and looks at Paris, "Hey".

"Where's Logan?"

"Asleep."

"Wore him out, huh." Rory gives Paris a look. "So, what? Are you two back together?"

Rory sighs and shrugs, "I don't know".

"So? What was last night?"

Rory slightly shakes her head lightly. "You should have seen him," Rory says feeling sorry for Logan. "He looked so alone and vulnerable, so scared. He just wanted to be comforted, I guess."

"So, Mitchum Huntzberger is really gone, huh?"

"Yeah. I feel horrible. I wasn't exactly the nicest person to him the last time I saw him."

"He was a jerk to you. Don't beat yourself up."

Rory stares into space. "He was in the hospital for almost two months and not once did I go see him. He wanted to apologize too. But was too proud."

"It's ok."

"I just feel awful. And Logan," Rory sighs. "Oh God Logan. He's so depressed. I don't know what to do to make him feel better."

"Just be there for him. You're good at that. Go check on him. I'll go to the newsroom, give you guys privacy. Bye." Paris walks back out of the dorm.

Rory gets up and walks to her room. She sets her coffee on her desk and gently climbs into bed next to Logan. Logan stirs and opens his eyes. "Hi."

"Hi" Logan says groggily.

"How you feeling?"

"Not so good."

"I am so sorry."

"Me too" Rory caresses Logan's cheek. "Thank you……for last night."

"Of course."

"It helped a lot. I don't know what I would have done."

"I'm glad you came."

"So am I."

"Is there anything I can do? Do you want coffee, breakfast? Anything?" Rory starts to get up.

"Wait-" She waits. "Can you just stay here next to me, please?"

"Yeah, sure." Rory lays back down next to Logan and places her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, for what I did…..to us."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not. You have always been there for me, always, even when I was an ass. All I did was push you away. I've never really been comforted. Bad parenting, I guess. I'm sorry."

"I get it."

"I'm just so lost right now."

"It's gonna be ok. I promise you."

Logan cuddles up to Rory. "I love you." Silence. "Rory?"

Rory clears her throat and sits up. "Maybe you should go." Rory gets out of bed.

"Rory-"

"You don't get to come here and say that to me, not after what we went through."

Logan sits up. "You weren't complaining about it last night."

"You were depressed. What was I supposed to do? Send you away?"

"If I remember, you were instigating a lot of it."

"Because you looked so sad and lonely."

"So you make love to me because you felt sorry for me?"

"Logan-" Rory runs her hand through her hair "I hated seeing you so sad."

"You did. Imagine my surprise." Logan gets off the bed and begins to get dressed. "I came here last night because I needed you, because I love you. And for some reason, I thought you felt the same way." Logan buttons his pants. "I could have gone anywhere else. But I didn't want to go anywhere else. I wanted you…..I want you. I made you that promise."

"You backed out of that promise, remember?"

"You were the one who gave the ring back!"

"Because you broke up with me! Or do you not remember, because I do! I am reminded everyday!"

"Of course I remember and I told you I was sorry about that!"

"Sorry doesn't put back together the heart you shattered! Sorry doesn't take back the fact that I cried myself to sleep for weeks, hell, a month!"

"I'm sorry! I was going-"

"Through a lot, I know." Rory finishes Logan's sentence. "But if you truly believed that promise you made me then you would have trusted me to be there for you."

"That's all beside the point!"

"It's the entire point!"

"Can you honestly tell me that you don't love me?"

"No I can't but I can tell you that maybe we shouldn't be together. Maybe it'll save us a lot of heart break if we just end it once and for all." Rory wipes the tears that escaped from the shield she put up. Rory scoffs. "And we thought getting together was hard. Now it seems as if staying together is the impossible." Rory sees Logan's face fall. "Now I am truly sorry about your dad, but we can't do this. Not now…….maybe not at all."

Logan puts on his shirt and slips on his shoes. He looks at Rory sadly, "I meant what I promised. I always have. I'll see you." Logan storms out of Rory's room. When Logan opens the door out of the dorm he nearly runs into someone. Logan puts his head down. "Hey Lorelai."

"Hey Logan, it's good to see you." She says sympathetically, but Logan leaves before she's finished. Lorelai walks into the dorm and into Rory's room to see Rory standing sadly in the same spot on the verge of sobbing. "So judging from Logan's stampede, I'm guessing you heard the news."

Rory turns to Lorelai, "You know?"

"It's all over the paper, sweetie. He was a big guy. How is Logan taking it?"

"Not so good."

"Why the sprint out of here?"

"Logan came over last night, when it happened. He was sad. He needed some comfort, so we….." Rory trails off.

"Oh." Lorelai says as she gets it.

"Yeah."

"But, as I recall your sleepless nights, didn't you guys break up?"

"Yeah. I sort of reminded him of that."

"So that was the reason for Logan's mad dash."

"I guess."

"So….anything else on your mind?"

"Not really."

"You love him." Lorelai says matter-of-factly.

"That's never been a question."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"The problem is……you remember how hard it was for me after we broke up."

"His father was sick."

"I know that. All I wanted to do was be there for him……but he wouldn't let me."

"He needs you now."

"Logan doesn't need anything."

"His father just died."

"I'm aware of that and I feel horrible about it, but when someone breaks your heart…….something just, I don't know…..shuts off, I guess."

"Sweetie, he needs you now, more than ever. Go to him; help him."

"I did." Rory looks down. "If I get involved all over again and he pushes me away again…….I don't know if my heart can take another break."

"Don't second guess love." Rory looks up at Lorelai. "Go to him" Lorelai smirks. "I want my son in law back."

"Selfish."

"You want him back too."

Rory reflects about the situation. "I have to see someone first."

"Do what you gotta do. I just wanted to see how you were doing and I needed to get a little shopping done."

"I'm fine."

"Well….good luck. I'll see you later." Lorelai kisses her daughter on the cheek and leaves. After Lorelai leaves, Rory contemplates on whether she should go or not. She makes her decision. She grabs her keys and purse, and walks out the doors. 


	7. All you need is love'

A.N. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reviewing. I love feedback. You guys are awesome!

Rory walks through the huge mansion after being let in by the maid. Rory walks towards the library where she sees the newly widowed Mrs. Huntzberger. Her once warm eyes are now cold. Her face usually painted with a smile is now placed with a sad form of a frown. Her high cheek bones are stained with tears. She's is no longer the same Mrs. Huntzberger. Shira is looking over Mitchum's book collection when Rory lightly knocks on the door frame. Shira snaps her head to the door.

"Rory." Shira wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Come in."

Rory walks into the library. "How are you holding up?"

"By a string."

"I am so sorry." Rory hugs her.

"Thank you. I appreciate it, you coming oven though you and Logan are no longer together."

"Of course. You're like a second mother to me."

"Well, Logan should be here any minute. We all decided to get together more often: Logan, honor, and me."

"I actually just came here for you."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened…..between you and Logan?"

"He didn't take his father's sickness too well."

"Logan has never handled trauma too well. When his grandmother died when he was 10, he locked himself in his room for weeks and never spoke one word to us in those weeks. We never really consoled him after that, we didn't know how. So we just let him deal with it his own way. I'm guessing he retreated to when he was 10."

"Pretty much, yes."

"But he really does love you. He doesn't mean to push you away."

"I know."

"I know Mitchum wasn't really your favorite person, but I really want you to come to his funeral on Wednesday. It would really mean a lot to me"

"Absolutely."

"I'm sure Logan wants you there too."

"I doubt that."

"Why?" Shira asks confused.

"I'm probably not his favorite person right now."

"What happened?"

"I honestly don't know."

"You'll figure it out."

"I don't know, Shira. I think it really is over this time."

"Richard Bach said some time ago, 'Real love stories never have an ending.' Are you familiar with Richard Bach?"

"Very little."

"Ok." Shira thinks. "What about Van Gogh? Are you acquainted with Vincent Van Gogh?"

"Of course."

"He once said, 'Love is eternal; the aspect may change, but not the essence.' What ever it is that you two are going through right now, remember that you two love each other. And now I quote The Beatles, 'all you need is love'."

Rory chuckles. "Now I know where Logan gets his knowledge of everything."

"Don't let him go."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The funeral was extravagant, obviously. Everything looked so expensive, even the people. People came up to say a few words about the born journalist. The Huntzbergers were seated across from the casket. The Huntzberger women let their emotions show while Logan kept a strong front. If people only knew what was beyond the fake exterior. Rory knows. She has always known. After the ceremony everyone makes their way to the burial site. Everyone crowds around the casket as it prepares to go under. Rory makes her way through the many guests towards the front. She makes her way next to Logan who doesn't even notice her. Rory gently slides her hand in Logan's. Logan surprised, looks at Rory next to him. She gives him a sweet, reassuring smile. He gives a little one back. Logan looks back to the casket, and then turns to his mother on his right.

Logan whispers, "I don't want to see this. I'm going to go."

Shira nods and whispers back, "Fine. Just come home tonight, ok?"

"Yeah." Logan slips his hand out of Rory's and starts to move.

"Where are you going?" Rory asks in hushed tones.

"I can't be here right now. I'm gonna go." He starts to leave again.

"Wait." Rory grabs his arm. "Can I go with you?"

"What about your car?"

"I came with my grandparents."

Logan mulls for a second. "Yeah, come on."

Rory grabs Logan's hand as they walk away from the crowd. "Where are we going?" Rory says as Logan quickens his pace.

"I don't know. Where ever the wind or my car takes us."

They reach Logan's car and get in. Logan speeds out of the cemetery. Logan pulls on to the empty freeway. The top of the car is down making the wind blow through Rory's hair. She faces the liberating feeling that she always had when she and Logan were together. However, the liberating feeling is replaced with fear as she sees the car reaching the 100 mph mark. The speed continues to grow.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rory looks at Logan.

"Don't you miss the thrill, Ace?" Logan says as he fixes his eyes on Rory.

"Keep your eyes on the road." Rory panics.

Logan doesn't listen, "Don't you want the danger again, the impulse……the fun." Logan keeps his eyes on Rory and his foot on the gas pedal.

"Logan, put your eyes on the road and slow down."

"I said it once and I'll say it again. You slow down you die, Ace."

"Yeah? Well, you don't slow down we'll die too. So either way, we're gonna die, but slow down. I don't want to die this way."

"Are you scared?"

"Yes!" Rory screams as the car moves faster.

"Isn't this the point of being young?"

"Look, you gave me this speech before. I don't need to hear it again. Just slow down."

"Why! Why stop now, huh! What are we missing! What's waiting for us if we slow down!" Logan says intensely as he burns his eyes into Rory.

"Stop! You're scaring me!"

"Yeah? Well, I'm scaring me too."

"Pull over." Logan doesn't. "Pull the damn car over!" Still nothing. "Logan!"

Logan sees the fear on Rory's face. He puts his eyes back on the road, slows down and pulls over to the side of the road. Rory opens the car door and exits while Logan follows her actions. Rory rushes to Logan on the other side of the car and shoves him back hard to hit the car door.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We could have been killed, you ass."

"What? By all the cars?" Logan jokes.

"You're insane."

"Now tell me that wasn't fun."

"You know, this rebellious, dangerous, bad boy bit is getting old with you Logan."

"You used to love it."

"You're acting like a child."

"And so what?"

"So what? You're an adult, start acting like one."

"Who are you to tell me how to act? You're father didn't just die."

Rory studies Logan for a bit. "Is this what this is about?"

"No- Yes, I don't know…….I just need to get my mind on something else right now. Something beside what we just left."

Rory looks at Logan. She sighs. "Let's go get something to eat."

Logan gives a little smile, "thanks."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"So, why did you come?" Logan says as he stuffs a fry into his mouth.

"What?" Rory takes a sip from her drink.

"Why did you leave the funeral with me? I mean, we aren't exactly on the best of terms and there is that whole awkward ex-boyfriend/girlfriend vibe."

"Well, I didn't want you to be alone. Thought I might give you some company."

"Well, thank you. It means a lot."

"You're welcome."

They continue to eat in silence.

"But, it wasn't only for you. I was selfish." Rory adds.

"What do you mean?" Logan asks confused.

"I wanted to come, because……..I wanted to spend some time with you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about."

They eat again in silence. And of course the awkward silence comes in.

"You feeling any better?" Rory cuts in hating the silence.

"A little, thanks to you."

"You're welcome."

"So…..what is going on in the life of Rory Gilmore? We haven't really talked in a while, a really long while."

"Yeah, not much. I'm just catching up with friends, concentrating on school, spending a lot more time with my mom. You?" Logan gives Rory a look. "Right, sorry."

"It's ok."

Silence.

"Ok. I don't really want to open a can of worms or anything, but what's going to happen now with the business?"

"Ummm. My dad had like a second hand man, so he's going to watch over it for a while until my grandfather thinks I'm ready for the responsibility. And now that I'm working for one of the papers…….we'll see. Exciting, huh?"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"I don't know, yet. I'll let you know."

They both become quiet again.

"I'm sor-" They says simultaneously before they start to chuckle.

"You first," Logan offers.

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"No about your dad- I mean, I'm sorry about that too, but, I'm sorry about everything………. with us."

"Me too."

Rory pauses, "I've missed you, you know."

"I've missed you too……a lot."

Rory and Logan lock eyes. Rory can feel those butterflies in her stomach. "We should probably go." Rory starts to get up."

"Wait." She waits. "What if we start over? A clean slate?" Logan says.

"Is that even possible?"

"Not really, there's too much here, but…..no pressure, just us. I've made mistakes and I'm paying for them, but," Logan looks into those blue eyes of Rory's, "being with you was and never will be one of them."

Rory wait's a while and smiles. She leans over the table and softly places a kiss on Logan's lips. She sits back down and continues to eat her fries, smiling. Logan follows her suit. 


	8. Rory definitely is

A.N. Thanks again for all you guys who reviewed. Keep reviewing. You guys so make my day.

Logan walks out on the terrace of the Huntzberger mansion, He sees his mother sitting by a table awaiting his arrival for brunch. "Sorry I'm late."

Shira stands up to hug her son. "I'm used to it." They take their seats. "So….why the need for the sudden meeting?"

"Ok. So skip the small talk and go straight on to the main topic. You've always been candid."

"Yes, I have. Now spill."

"Ok. Before dad died, when he was in the hospital, he told me that when me and Rory get back together and when we were in a really good place in our relationship and when I'm ready, of course, to ask you for Grandma's ring."

Shira smiles brightly at her son, "You're ready?"

"Yeah, I think we are."

"Have you seen it?"

"No, I haven't. But I hear it's beautiful."

"It is. Your grandmother designed it herself. She gave it to your father to give it to me and now to you. Oh, your grandmother had exquisite taste about everything. Let me have Felicia get it." She turns to the maid. "Felicia? Could you do me a favor?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Could you go into the office and in the top right hand draw there is a little grey suede ring box. Could you grab that for me, please?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." The maid leaves. Shira turns back to Logan. "So, do you know how you are going to ask?"

"I have an idea, but I have to ask Lorelai's permission first."

"You're going to do it the fashion way. Good for you."

"I have to, Lorelai will kill me."

"Could I be honest with you?"

"Absolutely."

"You know, as a parent, you always picture what you're child's future would be like. And knowing your personality, I had always pictured you to be with a girl like Rory: strong, witty, smart, and beautiful." Logan smiles. "I know your father and grandfather pressuring you into the business, and even arranged marriages, caused you to become afraid of commitment. I apologize for that."

"Don't. I'm glad I waited for commitment. I'm glad I waited for Rory."

"I was starting to give up on you. Everyone was. I honestly never thought I'd be having this conversation with you. But here we are, talking about you getting engaged to someone who is absolutely perfect for you."

"Weird, huh?"

"No, not weird at all. I knew you had it in you."

"Had what?"

"The ability to love someone with all you have. To be able to give yourself to someone whole heartedly."

"To me, it wasn't a question if I could love someone. The question was who was amazing enough to bring it out."

"Rory is."

"Rory definitely is."

The maid comes back out with the ring box in hand. "Here you go, Mrs. Huntzberger." She hands it to Shira.

"Thank you very much." The maid leaves. "Here it is." Shira passes it to Logan. Logan opens the box and examines it. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect."

"Yes it is. Now, let's eat."

VVVVVVVVVV

Lorelai's phone begins to ring.

"No phones in the Diner." Luke says.

"Not even for your very beautiful and loving wife?" Lorelai bats her eyelashes.

"Don't make it a habit."

"Thanks." Lorelai answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Logan."

"Logan, hi. This is a surprise."

"Yeah, sorry to bother you-"

"No bother."

"Well, I was just wondering if you could join me for dinner tonight."

"Oh, I don't know Logan. I am married and you are dating my daughter. Ok fine, but just this once." Lorelai jokes.

"Not like that. I want to ask you something."

"Can't you ask me right now?"

"It's not the same over the phone. Please? Bring Luke too; he might want to be involved too."

"I don't like secrets, Logan."

"If you have dinner with me, there won't be any."

"Is Rory coming?"

"She doesn't know and I'd really like it if she doesn't."

"Logan-"

"It'll all make sense soon, I promise."

"Ok. Where?"

"How about at the Inn? 5 ish?"

"Ok. I'll tell Luke."

"And don't tell Rory."

"I won't, but it better be worth my while."

"Thanks."

VVVVVVVVVV

Logan walks into the dinning room of the Inn. He sees Lorelai and Luke already sitting. They both stand as Logan approaches the table.

"Ok, Logan. You're 10 minutes late and I'm in suspense. What's with the mystery dinner?"

They all sit down.

"I wanted to have dinner with both of you tonight because I know how close Rory is with both of you. I thought it would be right if I asked your permission first."

"Permission?" Luke asks confused.

Lorelai is shocked. "You're going to ask Rory to marry you."

"Yes, that is if I have your guys' permission, of course."

Lorelai lets it all soak in and then smiles at Logan. "It means a lot that you asked first. So that scores you some major points. So, yes, Logan you have my permission." Lorelai turns to Luke. "Luke?"

"Me?"

"You are like her father, I'm sure she'll love your input."

"You have my permission too."

Logan looks at both of them and smiles. "Thank you."

Lorelai squeals in delight. "Ok, do you have the rock, because I'm dying to see it?"

"Yeah I do." Logan digs in his pocket and takes out the ring. He hands the box to Lorelai.

"Holy." Lorelai gasps as she opens the box.

"It was my grandmother's. And then my mom's. And now, hopefully, Rory's."

"When are you going to ask her?" Luke asks as Lorelai fawns over the ring.

"I wanted to do it this Friday at her surprise graduation party. If that's ok with you Lorelai."

Lorelai looks up from the ring, "What? Oh, yes, definitely." Se looks back down at the ring.

"Ok, Great." Logan lifts up the menu. "So, what haven't I tried yet?"

VVVVVVVVVV

Logan tip toes his way into Rory's room. He makes his way to her bed and smiles at Rory's angelic, sleeping form. He quietly takes off his shoes and his shirt. He gently pulls open the blankets and softly climbs in. He moves in closer to Rory causing her to stir.

"Logan?"

"No, it's your other boyfriend."

"Oh, ok. Well, you need to leave in the morning before Logan sees you. He's gets unbelievably jealous." Rory plays along.

"I do not get jealous."

"What ever you say." Rory moves in closer to Logan. "Where were you earlier? I tried calling, you didn't answer."

"Yeah, sorry. I was with the family."

"Oh, ok."

"What did you do today?"

"Nothing really. Just getting ready for graduation Saturday. A little packing. Nothing exciting."

"You know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

"That after graduation, maybe you'd want to move in with me?"

Rory studies Logan for a while. "Are you serious?"

"Yup. Colin and Finn just got their own place so I have that whole big apartment by myself."

"Aww. Well, we can't have you be all alone, now can we?"

"Nope. I might burn it down."

"Well, then I'll have to keep an eye on you all the time, huh?"

"Yes you do, you know for the sake of the building. And, you know, no one likes smoke."

Rory smiles. "Ok."

Logan smiles back. "Ok what?"

"Ok, I'll move in with you."

"Great. Ok, now that we gonna be living together, we need to talk about you snoring."

"I don't snore." Rory says defensively.

"I know. That's the problem. You're too damn perfect. We all know you have the looks, the brains, and the talent in this relationship. You're going to make me look bad. And I can't look bad, I mean, what will everyone say?-"

"I love you."

"Everyone is going to say they love me?"

"No, I 'm going to say I love you."

"I love you too."

Rory softly kisses Logan and rest her head on his shoulder. They both fall asleep awaiting the events to come.  
-  
-  
-

A.N. I may and may not be busy this week, but if you guys review I might put up the next chapter by Tuesday. So plase review. 


	9. Incomparable

A.N. Ok, I wasn't going to update tonight, but you guys reviewed and I said I would update. I have to make this quick because my friends are telling me to get off the computer, but they don't understand. So here it is. Hope you enjoy.

Logan and Rory are driving to the Inn to meet Lorelai and Luke for a graduation 'dinner'. Everything had been set up and Rory has no clue what really is going on.

"So….are you excited about tomorrow?" Logan asks.

"A little nervous. I just can't believe college is really over. It just seems like yesterday I was a scared little freshman."

"Believe it. It's a very great thing to be out of there."

"Hey, I loved college. It was very educational."

"I should hope so. It is college. And I loved it too. It was fun."

"It was not fun."

"That's a bit insulting." Logan says playfully.

"Ok, fine. Maybe the last 2-3 years were fun."

"Thank you."

"Who said they were because of you?"

"Ouch."

Rory smiles. Over 2 years later and their banter was still fun. It still gave her those same tickling butterflies.

"So. Ms. College graduate, what now?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about applying for the Times."

"New York? That's great." Logan smiles.

"No, actually…….LA."

Logan smiles falls. "LA? As in Los Angeles, California? All the way across the country, LA?"

"Yeah. It's different, you know. I've never really been away from home; maybe it's time to grow up."

"When did you decide this?" Logan says getting a little angry.

"It's been on my mind for a couple weeks now."

Logan pulls the car over to the side of the road and turns to a confused Rory. "And you're barely telling me this now?"

"Logan-"

"What about me, Rory? Did you wonder about that? What were you going to do just leave me? We were supposed to be moving in together."

"I was just thinking about it."

"About leaving me?"

"No…..Logan, I'm just keeping my option open here."

Logan bites the inside of his cheek, nods his head lightly, turn the car back on and pulls back onto the road.

"Logan-"

"Just….don't, ok. Not now."

Rory sighs and falls back in her seat.

-

The whole car ride was silent. They arrive at the Inn. Logan gets out of the car as well as Rory. Logan leads Rory into the Inn. The tension is still there. Logan opens the door for Rory. Rory sees the hurt face on Logan, "Logan-"

"Congratulations!" The party yells.

Rory looks at the large crowd in front of her. She looks back at Logan.

Logan turns around to face Rory. "Congratulations." Logan says softly and walks into the crowd.

Rory watches him go as people come up to greet her.

-

Rory sees Logan talking to some people. She sadly looks at him.

"Hey." Lorelai snaps at Rory. "I'm talking to you and you're not even listening to me."

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Well, it's nice to know how important I am. What's wrong with you? You've been all long-faced since you got here. You're supposed to be happy."

"I think Logan and I got into a fight."

"Think?"

"He's not talking to me."

"Why?"

"I told him about LA."

"I thought you were still mulling?"

"I am, but he just got all mad."

"Well he loves you."

"I know."

"So? The decision see-saw hasn't tipped one way yet?"

"Not really."

"Not really?"

"Maybe a little."

"Which way?"

"The more I think about it, what's really here for me? I'm not married. I don't have kids."

"You're right. But I wouldn't hold on to that statement."

"What?" Rory asks confused about Lorelai's last comment.

"Oh. Luke's looking a little cornered. I'm going to save him while you go talk to Logan." Lorelai pushes Rory in Logan's direction. "Go."

"Fine."

Rory walks up to Logan and the people he is talking to. "Excuse me gentlemen. May I steal Logan here for a second?"

"Yeah, sure."

Rory pulls Logan aside, "Can we talk?"

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes, we do. I won't have you ignoring me all night. Come on." Rory drags Logan out to a secluded area. Rory closes the door behind her. "I don't understand why you're so upset."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Well you should. Rory….we're supposed to be in this together. I've told you this before; I'm in it for the long haul. I just can't believe you're planning all these things and you're leaving me out of it."

"I was just thinking about it. I didn't want to upset you for nothing."

"Mission accomplished." Logan tries to get out but Rory blocks him.

"Uh-uh." She points at Logan. "You are not running away this time. We are going to finish this conversation."

"No, we're not."

"Yea, we are."

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we-"

"Damn it, Rory! I don't want to have it out with you right now."

"Well too bad. You want to yell at me? Yell at me. You want to scold me? Scold me, but I am tired of you running away from something important."

"Fine, you want to talk? We'll talk." Logan sighs. "Sometimes I don't think your heart is in it as much as mine."

"What? How can you say that?"

"I don't think you're aware of how committed I am to us."

"I am aware. Ok. I'm in it as long as you are."

Logan rubs the back of his neck. "The last thing I want to do is hold you back from what you want, but I don't want to be left out."

"You're not, believe me. I wouldn't even think about leaving you. It's just nice to have some choices. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I over-reacted. The thought of you not here….next to me, is kind of scary."

"So…..are we good?"

"We're good." Logan scoffs. "Now, what is it with us and California?"

"I don't know, but let's just stay clear of there unless we go together."

"Deal."

"Now come one. I have a party I can enjoy now." Rory pulls Logan back out where the party is. Coldplay's 'Fix you' starts to play. "Now come on soldier, you owe me a dance."

"Says who?"

"Says me, the girlfriend you ignored all night. I love this song and you're going to dance with me." Rory pulls him to the dance floor. Rory puts one hand on Logan shoulder as Logan pulls her in, grabs her hand and pulls them in.

As he looks down at the beautiful girl in his arms, he thinks now is the time. He looks at Lorelai who is looking at him. She smiles and slightly nods. He brings his mouth close to Rory's ear and whispers, "Marry me."

Rory lightly chuckles, thinking he is kidding.

Logan whispers again, "Marry me."

Rory looks up at Logan shocked, "You're not kidding?"

"I'm not kidding." Logan whispers back. He pulls her back in. "All my life I've been waiting for someone like you. You were the girl in the dreams I had growing up. My entire life was empty, lonely, a never ending party until I met you. You leave me wanting more. I fall more and more in love with you every time I see you, touch you, every time I think of you. You are the one for me. You are the only thing that makes me want to live at all. You make me a better person. I want everything with you. I want the whole cliché." Tears begin to form in Rory's eyes as Logan pours out his heart slowly and softly. "I want the white picket fence or the uptown penthouse if you want." Rory softly chuckles. "I want the his and her towels. I want the first house, the decorating arguments, I want the wedding anniversaries, and I even want the little baby inside the crib in the nursery." Rory starts to cry. Logan pulls her closer and whispers a verse in her ear. "Seek not, sweet, the "If" and "Why". I love you now until I die. For I must love because I live. And life in me is what you give."

Rory lets out a small sob and whispers, "That's Christopher Brennan."

"Yeah." Logan kisses the side of her hair. "Let me give you what you're giving me. Marry me."

Rory is at a loss for words.

"It's not a spur of a moment thing. It's not to keep you here. I knew from the moment I realized I loved you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So I'm going to ask you again……will you marry me?"

Rory was thinking of plenty of reason to say no. She was too young. She just graduated. She hasn't gotten her career yet. Then there was the whole issue and 'responsibilities' of being a Huntzberger wife. But despite those reasons, she opens her mouth and whispers, "Yes." And that was the right answer.

"Yeah?"

Rory nods and smiles through her tears. "Yeah."

Logan smiles, cradles her face and kisses her more lovingly than he ever had before. Logan pulls back. "There's more."

"More than a surprise proposal?"

"It sort of goes with that." Logan pulls out the ring box from his pocket and hands it to Rory. "Open it."

Rory hesitantly opens it. She gasps upon seeing an antique Art Deco style platinum solitaire accented with 6 French cut diamonds.

Logan takes the ring out of the box and takes Rory's left hand. "This was my grandmother's and mother's ring. Now it's yours." Logan slides the ring on her finger. Rory still hasn't stopped crying. Logan cradles her face again and wipes the tears with his thumb. "Hey, hey. What's this?"

"It's happening."

Logan smiles. "Yeah, it's happening."

Rory smiles and wraps her around Logan and kisses him hard. Their kiss interrupted when they hear a, "What's the verdict" from the crowd. Rory turns around to find her mother smiling. She points at her, "You knew."

"Of course I knew. I know everything. So……."

Rory smiles brighter, "I'm getting married."

Lorelai squeals and runs to Rory and hugs her and then Logan. She turns to the crowd and yells, "For all you drunks out there, drinks on the house!" Finn didn't even have to hear why; he started cheering as soon as he heard 'drinks on the house'. "My baby's getting married!" The rest of the crowd joins Finn in cheering.

The remainder of the night is filled with congratulations and praises. Rory is beaming the entire night. She's happier then she's ever been.

-

Rory and Logan burst into Logan's apartment door. Logan closes the door with his foot for he is too busy trying to figure out how to undo Rory's dress while him and Rory are savoring each other. Rory unties Logan's tie as the stagger backwards into Logan's room or in a couple days, their room. Rory slips off Logan's jacket and starts to unbutton Logan's shirt. Once finished with his shirt, they both fall onto the bed. Logan climbs on top of her while their lips not parting from each for a second.

"Wait, wait." Rory pulls back.

"What?" Logan says breathlessly.

"Let's just let this soak in for a while ok?"

"Ok." Logan rolls off of Rory and lies next to her.

They lay in silence for a moment. Rory breaks the silence. "Are we really engaged?"

"I think we are."

Rory starts to laugh.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Logan asks confused.

"We're engaged."

"And how is that funny?"

Rory stops laughing, "It's not. I'm just taking everything in." Rory turns on her side to face Logan. "Did you ever think we'd be here?"

"I did."

"Yeah, me too." Rory smiles. "I can't wait to start my entire life with you."

"Me either."

Rory moves closer to Logan. "Can you imagine us with kids?" Rory scoffs and smirks.

"Yup. You're blue eyes and my blonde hair on a little baby."

Rory laughs and leans in to kiss Logan. Her lips linger there for a bit. She whispers into his lips, "Incomparable." She then climbs on top of Logan and undoes the dress herself.

A.N. About the proposal, I have no idea what Rory's dream proposal so I used mine instead. I'm a little cheesy. And for t he baby part, i thought it'd be funny used steal Richard and Emily's line. If you guys review I'll really try to make some time soon to update again. So please review. Thanks guys! 


	10. Come on Princess

A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been quite busy for reasons unknown. I'm never that busy and writer's block wasn't helping very much. So sorry if this update stinks horribly. Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad you guys like the proposal. Keep reviewing.

Logan is finishing unpacking the last of Rory's stuff. He removes the newspaper from the fragile picture frames. He pauses for a moment admiring her pictures. Some of the pictures are of her family and friends, most of him and Rory. He smiles to himself but almost drops the picture when Rory bursts through the door with no warning at all.

"Jesus, Rory. What's wrong with you? I could have gotten a heart attack."

"I got the job." Rory says excitedly.

"What? What job?"

"The New York Times. I got."

"What? No way." Logan says just as excited.

"Yeah, they're putting me in their 9 month training course and if I survive, they're going to make me junior reporter." Rory says ecstatic.

Logan puts down the picture frame and quickly goes to Rory and hugs her. "Rory that's great."

"I know." Rory gushes. They pull away from the hug. "It's all starting to come true."

Logan smiles but realizes something. "Wait. Rory where are we going to live?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, The New York Times is in New York. We live in Connecticut."

"Right." Rory sighs. "But can we worry about that later? I want to celebrate."

"Ok. We'll hold this conversation for tomorrow and as for tonight, I'm taking you out for drinks."

"Logan, drinks with you mean me throwing up my insides all night."

"It's not my fault you don't know how to hold your alcohol, which is surprising since we've been dating for 2 years."

"I'm easing into it." Rory moves to the box that Logan was unpacking. She picks up the picture Logan had in his hand and smiles. "Do you remember when we took this?"

Logan moves behind Rory and gently runs his hands up and down her arms. "Like it was yesterday. It was our first charity event together as a couple. We'd been dating for a month, almost two, and I remember I saw you dancing across the dance floor with your grandfather. I remember exactly the way you looked."

"I probably looked like a doof."

"You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. You are." Logan smiles in recollection. "You looked so alluring when your grandfather spun you around or when he dipped you. I was staring at you the entire time. You then caught me and winked at me. I knew right then that I was falling in love with you."

Rory smiles. "You got all of that from a picture?"

"I have more too. And we can spend all night remembering all of them but we need to celebrate."

"Bring on the drinks."

"That a girl."

OOOOOOOO

Logan opens the door to their apartment. Rory wobbles into the apartment. Logan isn't affected by the alcohol that much, but Rory clearly is. Rory tries to walk to the bedroom but she hits some roadblocks. She laughs as she trips on the coffee table.

"You are so drunk." Logan laughs with her.

"I know and it's all your fault." Rory says as she continues to giggle.

Rory finally makes it to the bedroom. She falls onto the bed. Logan follows her suit.

"I can't believe everything is exactly the way I want it. Everything is perfect and I'm not over-exaggerating either. It's perfect." She turns on her side to face Logan. "I'm marrying an amazing guy. We have an amazing place and I have an amazing job at the New York Times."

"Believe it. You deserve everything."

Rory smiles and then lies on her back. She chuckles. "God, I am so drunk."

"I told you that you can't hold you're alcohol. I'm fine, maybe a little buzzed, but I could have gone for more."

"I haven't been drunk since-"

"Since the last time I took you out." Logan finishes her sentence.

"Exactly." Rory sighs. "You do remember that we have that engagement party tomorrow night, right?"

"You remember quite a bit for being so wasted."

"You forgot."

"No, I didn't. I got a suit and I even bought you a dress."

Rory turns to Logan. "What? Why?"

"Well, I do want the future Mrs. Huntberger to look stunningly beautiful for our guests tomorrow night."

"Are you inquiring that I don't look beautiful without you buying me a dress?"

"Do you always have to question me when I do something nice for you?"

"I told you, I don't like it when you spend a lot of money on me."

"How do you know I spent a lot of money on you?"

"I know you."

"You can't just assume things, Ace."

"Fine, how much did you spend on it?"

"Not telling you."

"See I told you."

"Well you won't be complaining when you see it. It's beautiful. I can't wait to see you in it or to take you out of it."

Rory turns to Logan and scoffs. "You are lucky that I am so drunk I can't even see straight."

Logan chuckles. "Go to sleep. I'll go pick up the stuff you dropped."

Rory mumbles with her eyes closed. "Already ahead of you."

Logan smiles, gets up, and head to the living room. But not without stealing a glance at a peacefully sleeping Rory.

OOOOOOOO

Rory walks out of the bathroom all dressed up and ready to go while Logan is still putting on his shoes. "Ok, I'm going to ask you a question and you have to answer honestly. You take longer to get ready than I do-"

"That's not a question." Logan smiles as he interrupts.

"I'm not finished. Ok you take more time to get dressed than me, a girl, and you always manage to get the perfect dress and the perfect size………..So, are you gay?" Rory smirks.

"You're funny. Really, honestly, you're hilarious." Logan says sarcastically.

"I know, huh."

"In my defense, you took forever in the shower and you locked the door, so I had to wait to get my 'manly' things."

"'Manly' things?"

"My unmentionables."

"What are your unmentionables?"

"I can't mention them." Logan leers.

"Of course."

"And as for the dress, I want my fiancée to look beautiful in the best dress. And for the size, I've done a lot of research on you."

Rory scoffs and smiles. "Ok, so I've never had an engagement party. What am I supposed to expect?"

"I've never had one either. But I do know that it involves a lot of good wishes from and conversations with people whom we have no clue who they are."

"Well, I'm looking forward to that." Rory says ironically.

"I'm not, however, two words: open-bar."

"You're starting to sound like Finn. But it might be fun. You're sister is going to be there and all of our friends. It's a celebration for us."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Rory smiles. "By the way, I have direct orders from Colin and Finn to find out which of them is going to be your best man."

Logan groans. "They have been bugging me about it since we got engaged. I can't have two best men?"

Rory sympathetically shakes her head. "No, sorry baby but you have to choose."

"Well, I'll put you on the spot too. Who's going to be your maid of honor?"

"Lane.We've had a pact since we were younger that we were going to be each other's maid of honor and have each other wear ugly bridemate's dresses." Rory answers quickly.

"Damn it. You're always prepared. I'll just let them do rock, paper, scissors or something."

"That or you can always call Dr. Phil to help break down your feelings and figure out who it is that you really want." Rory jokes.

"Nah, I'll stick with rock, paper, scissors."

"Old school, nice. You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Rory grabs Logan's hand, utters "Come on Princess" and pulls him out the door. 


	11. Bigger and better things

A.N. Ok this might suck because wrote this chapter really fast. I haven't been able to update earlier like I wanted to because I went to The Warped tour and I got super burnt, actually I got fried and couldn't move or think. And I may not be able to update for a while cause I'm going to another concert and might need a couple days for recovery.  
So I'll update as soon as I can, but if I get enough reviews I might get my bruised and painful body and update.

-

-

-

Rory, Logan, and Lorelai walk into the Rose Room of the country club. The place was elaborately decorated. You would think a wedding ceremony was being held. And like all engagement parties, there is embarrassing, over sized pictures of the couple. But no doubt about it, the place was beautiful.

Rory stops and observes the place. "The Rose room."

"Yeah, I told Grandma that this was the place you two first kissed and she decided it would fit well." Lorelai says.

"It was actually the country club dressing room." Logan adds with a smile.

"I know, but you can't fit 150-200 people in there." Lorelai confirms.

Rory turns to Lorelai, "What? I don't even know 200 people."

"Well, that's what you get when Grandma plans the events."

"Grandma is certainly off my wedding planner list."

Lorelai scoffs, "You wish."

Rory asks, "But why are there so many people coming? I thought engagement parties were supposed to be tiny and personal?"

"This is more like an announcement." Emily adds when she sneaks up behind the group.

"Holy." Lorelai gets startled. "Wow, mom. You want to give a little warning when you sneak up like that?"

"I did not sneak."

"Grandma, the place looks absolutely beautiful-"

"Doesn't it?"

"But I still don't understand, why so many people?"

"We should let people celebrate the perfect union of you two. The more the merrier. Besides, don't get too worked up, it's not like they're actually going to be invited to the wedding. I was thinking small and intimate for the wedding, what do you think, Rory?"

"I want whatever Logan wants." Rory turns to Logan.

"What? You're actually going to include me in the wedding plans?"

"Well, you're getting married too. I'm not doing it on my own."

"I know but I thought that was my only job."

"Job?"

"No, not job, I just thought that women like to do that stuff. I thought they thrive on wedding plans."

"Right, because all we women like to do is spend money, right?" Rory says accusingly.

"No, that's not what I meant- You know what? I'm digging myself in a deeper hole here; I'm just going to shut up."

Rory slightly chuckles at Logan and turns to Emily. "Small and intimate sound perfect grandma."

Emily looks at both Logan and Rory. "You guys are so adorable. Your little banters are so cute."

"Aren't they? It's nauseating." Lorelai adds.

"Rory, that dress is absolutely divine." Emily directs to Rory.

"Thank you. I like it too. Logan actually picked it out and bought it."

"Really?"

Logan looks at Rory. "I do have a knack for finding beautiful things."

"How sweet? Wasn't that sweet, Rory?"

"It was." Rory kisses Logan's cheek, but before pulling away she whisper in his ear for only he can hear. "Kiss ass."

"You love it." He whispers back.

"Rory, I was meaning to ask you. When do you start the job at The Times?"

"Monday." The realization hits her and she starts to panic. "Oh my God. That's in two days. I guess I was too excited to tell them I don't live in New York." Rory looks at Logan. "Logan, what are we going to do?"

"I-"

Logan is cut off by Emily. "Shira and I were talking about that this morning. Apparently the Huntzbergers has a penthouse a block away from the Times' office."

"Oh, yeah. We used to use it when my father threw parties in New York."

"Well, Shira has offered to give it to you two as an engagement present." They see Shira walk toward them. "Here she is now."

"What are we chatting about?" Shira asks.

"I was just telling them about the penthouse in New York."

"Oh, yes. It's yours if you guys want it. You guys can move in as soon as you can. And Logan, your grandfather is l etting you transfer to one of the papers in New York."

"That's great." Logan says.

"Well you both deserve it. I'm so proud of you two. Journalism won't know what hit them."

"I should attend to the last minute touches." Emily adds.

"Yes, so much to do, so little time." Shira says.

"Do you need any help?" Rory asks.

"No, no. You're part is to stand there and look beautiful. Just relax. We'll see you two later. Come on Lorelai."

"Wait- what?"

"You're helping."

"Who said that?"

"I did, now come on."

Lorelai reluctantly follows the elder ladies, but not before giving a 'help me' look to Rory. Rory just chuckles it off.

"Are you prepared to be fake and meet all the socialites?" Logan asks

Rory smiles. "I have my smile all set and ready."

"That a girl."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The party went uneventful. All it consisted of was best wishes from people they didn't know. But they did have to admit the bar was stocked and they did have excellent food. After making the rounds, the usual group of Colin, Finn, Rory, Logan, Stephanie, and some others, ended up making a sub-party in one of the other rooms.

Rory and Logan walk into the apartment they share or considering that they start packing and moving tomorrow, the apartment they shared. Rory looks around.

"I just got settled in too."

"We'll we're moving on to bigger and better things. You'll love it, the place is beautiful."

"Speaking of better things. Can you believe your sister is pregnant? You're going to be an uncle. Awww. Uncle Logan."

"And Aunt Rory."

Rory smiles. "Oh, yeah. I forget sometimes." Logan looks at her confused. "Not forget more like, 'Is this really happening?' or 'Is this even real?'."

"It's real."

They walk into their room. They both start to change into their sleepwear. After changing they both climb into their bed, exhausted from their earlier event. They move closer to each other.

"You know what I was thinking of naming out kids?" Logan speaks up.

"What?" Rory looks up at Logan.

"Matthew for a boy and Ashley for a little girl."

"No." Rory states.

"What? Why not?"

"They're too common. They'll get mixed up and wonder who's calling them."

"Then what do you prefer?" Logan asks.

"If we have a boy first, Wayan or if we have him later, Linden."

Logan chuckles. "I don't think so."

"What?"

"We'll discuss the boy names later, what about a girl."

"For a girl I was thinking either Lavinia or Velouria."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"We are not naming our little girl after songs."

"Hey. I love those songs."

"I know, so do I. But do we really have to name our kid after either of them?"

"They could have a story to tell when people ask where she got her name from. She can say she got it from a kick ass song and not say her dad got Ashley from half the population."

"Hey, Ashley is a cute name for a little girl."

"It is, just like it's cute for the millions of Ashley's out there."

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"Not a chance."

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you." Rory cuddles closer to Logan as she closes her eyes.

"By the way, there's no chance in hell I'm naming our boy Linden." He turns off the light.

"Logan-"

"Goodnight."

Rory chuckles and closes her eyes again.

-

-


	12. Fitting and Canceling

A.N. Ok, very, very short. I know. But I needed to get this filler out before I could continue with where i want to go with this. Hopefully you'll go with this. And as for the last chapter, Rory's names were meant as jokes, at least they were for me. I was Listening to those songs and I tought 'what if someone wanted to actuallu use those names'. I was kidding. Anyway, I might update either tomorrow, but if not, definitely by Sunday. Thanks for the reviews and please continue. 

Logan comes into the apartment struggling to carry a huge box. "That's the last of them."

"Ok. Just put it down right where you're standing."

Logan sets down the box. "I never noticed we had this much stuff."

"That happens." Rory finishes putting up all the pictures and turns to Logan. "Ok. I think that box is the last of the books so you can put them in the office?"

Logan groans and picks back up the heavy box. After putting the box in the office, Logan comes back out to the living room. "What are we doing tonight?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of tired. Want to just stay in, watch TV and get take out?"

"Sounds perfect. The Emmy's are on tonight."

"No, I'm boycotting them. Those stupid Emmy voters never get it right."

"Ok, no Emmy's. Channel surfing?"

"You know me too well." Rory walks out onto the wrap-around terrace overlooking the buildings of the city. Logan comes out behind her and wraps his arms around her waist as he lays his chin in her shoulder. She inhales the brisk air and lets it out with a smile on her face. She looks out onto the city. "I love it here."

"Me too."

"Everything fits here. The people, the buildings, the cars, everything, it fits. I love it here."

Logan smiles. "You said that already."

"Well I'm trying to get my point cross. It's perfect."

"I'm glad you think so."

Rory turns around in Logan's arms and looks in those deep and pensive eyes of his. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. You make me so happy. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Let's hope you never have to find out."

"Yeah. Never." Rory leans in and kisses Logan. "Now, what about my food?"

"You're thinking about food right now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good, cause I'm actually thinking of reminding you about dinner tomorrow at The Uptown lounge. So good thing we didn't get our signals crossed."

Rory smiles, "6:00, right?"

"Right. I'm going to come home first after work, change then meet you there?"

"Yeah, I'll go there right after work."

"Can't wait."

"Me either. But you know what I can wait for right now?"

"What?"

"Chinese food."

"Then Chinese it is."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Logan comes into the undecorated apartment at 5:02, just enough time to get ready and meet Rory for dinner. He sees a light beeping on the answering machine signaling a message. He pushes the play button and starts to walk into the master bedroom, but stops when he hears Rory's voice on the machine.

"Hey, baby, it's me. Hopefully you followed your own plan and came home after work because I have to cancel our plans. I am so sorry. I know we had these big New York dinner plans tonight but something came up at the last minute and it's going to keep me occupied for a while. I don't know what time I'll be home. Possibly very late, so don't wait up for me, ok? You'll probably be asleep when I get home so I'll ask this right now. How was day at work? Hopefully it wasn't stressful. I don't know why I'm asking because I can't hear your answers or you're not answering I assume because you don't want to be talking to a machine, so I'll stop asking. I hope you had a good day at work. There's no need to save me dinner I already ate, but thanks if you did. I'll end this endless rant with I'll see you later and I love you. And sorry again. I love you. Bye."

Logan sighs sadly, continues his way to the bedroom, takes off his jacket and throws it on the bed. He grabs his cell phone and dials the number they had used last night. "Hi, can I have the Mushu pork and Chow Mein…...No, no, this is just for one-"

-

-

-

A.N. Hopefully you got my dig at the Emmy's. I was so mad when I found out that Lauren Graham didn't get nominated. Those Emmy voters never get it right.


	13. Sorry I'm late

A.N. I know I said I was going to post by Sunday, but for some reason the internet at my house wasn't working. Then i was going to update Monday but I went to a concert that day too and was much too tired to update that night. I'm dead tired today too cause I just got back from a Cd signing that I stood in line for almost 3 hours, but i decided I had put off this chapter long enough. Hopefully you guys won't hate it too much.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
- 

Months later, both Rory and Logan had already gotten settled into their new place. Rory loved New York, it fit with her and Logan had always loved New York ever since he was a little kid. Logan settled into his new work place rather well and Rory was loving her job at the Times; it was competitive and educational, all the things she thrives on. They were both busy that they hadn't known the hours they were getting home at. Logan always got home before Rory, but he didn't think too much of it. For instance just the other day Colin had a birthday party. Both Rory and Logan were invited but only Logan showed up because, of course, Rory had left a little message on the answering machine, the usual: "He baby. I'm sorry but something came up at the paper. I am so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Don't wait up for me, ok. I love you. Bye." However, Logan didn't read too much into it. But today Logan read a lot into it. He had gotten out of work early to set everything up. Rory was supposed to come early and Logan would surprise her, but things didn't come out that way. She was late, really late. She was supposed to arrive at 6 for dinner, but she enters the apartment at midnight.

Rory comes in and sees Logan sitting on the couch watching TV. She apologizes as she puts her stuff down and takes off her coat. "Hey, sorry I'm late. I was too busy to call. I got held back over there and I am dead tired. I'm surprised that I'm still able to move. There was this new headline story and-" Rory notices a tiny table for two in the dinning room. There were two candles that were lit, but the wax was worn down almost to the end. There were two sets of plates that were empty. And a rose in the center of the table. Rory turns to Logan, "What's all this?"

Still keeping his attention on the TV he says quietly, "Happy Anniversary."

Rory gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. She forgot. "Oh my God. Baby I am so sorry. I-"

"You forgot."

"Not on purpose. Things have been so hectic at work, I can't remember anything. I would forget my head if it wasn't screwed on." Rory says lightly trying to joke, but he's still mad. "I'm sorry."

Logan gets up from the couch and faces Rory. "That's all I hear from you now Rory, when I actually do see you of course, but most of them come from the messages you send practically every night."

Rory knows where this is headed, so she sighs. "Don't start with me, Logan. Not this again, not tonight."

"Not what again?"

"I don't want to fight with you, Logan."

"Trust me, I don't either but-"

"But what? What is your problem! I come home from work and all you do is pick fights with me!"

"You know, it seems, lately, that I don't even have a girlfriend, yet alone a fiancée, Rory!"

"What the hell are you trying to say Logan?"

"I'm just saying that I've been talking to your voice box more than I've been talking to you. And the only voice I hear from you is on our answering machine."

"I don't know what you want from me?"

"I just want my girlfriend back. And I really don't want to sound like a needy, whiny chick but we're supposed to be getting married and we've barely started planning."

"Logan, I am so close to getting the reporter position. I need to do this. Ok, I have a job."

"So do I, but I make it home at a reasonable hour."

"It's not that easy for me, Logan! I didn't have a job waiting for me at any of my future newspapers. I need to work my ass off because I want this so bad, but there are other people fighting for the same job! I got to want it more and I do want it more! This is my dream and you know that!"

"Of course I know that! It's all you damn talk about!"

"If you wanted someone with no goals or dreams you should have listen to what your father wanted you to have and gotten yourself a damn trophy wife because I will NOT be a trophy wife. I refuse to be a stay at home wife to plan parties, make social appearances and join the DAR! I will NOT sacrifice what I've dreamed about my whole ife! I will NOT do that, Logan!"

"I'm not asking you to be a trophy wife! I've never asked you to! I don't want that! It'll just be nice to see you once in a while without us fighting. That's all we've been doing Rory! You come home, we fight, we go to sleep pissed off, and you're always tired-"

"Is that why you're mad? Because you're not getting as much as you used to?"

"This has nothing to do with sex and you know that! I hate fighting with you Rory! Its not- It's not fun, ok. I don't want things to be like this with us."

They both become quiet and stare at each other from across the room.

"I'm not cutting back at the paper." Rory states simply.

"Yeah? Well than you did this." Logan turns around and heads to the coat closet and grabs his jacket.

"Logan, where are you going?"

"Don't wait up." Logan uses the same line Rory leaves on messages painfully just before he exits out of the apartment.

Rory looks at the door slam. She runs her finger through her hair in frustration. Rory sighs painfully and walks to where the table is set up. The food is untouched. The champagne bottle is unopened and a jewelry box sits on the edge of the table. She gently opens the box and her eyes begin to water at the sight of the beautiful piece of jewelry. Inside of the box, a piece of paper is visible. Rory takes it out and unfolds it; it reads: Think of it as your something new and something blue.

She closes the box and puts down the paper. She walks to the phone and dials an over-used number. "Mom, I'm sorry to wake you but I need you." Rory says distraughtly.

"What is it?"

"Can I just come over?"

"Of course. You don't need to ask to come home. But, Hon, what's wrong?"

"I just need-I need to talk to you. I need your advice."

"I'll be up."

"Thank you." Rory hangs up and goes to her room to pack an over night bag. Knowing Logan he's probably staying at Finn's or something and Rory really doesn't want to be home alone right now. She grabs her car keys, coat and walks out the same door that Logan walked out of.

-------------------------

Three hours later Rory pulls up to the place where she has come for comfort for so long. She exits her car and runs to the door with tears in her eyes. She opens the door. "Mom?"

Lorelai comes downstairs. "What's going on Rory?" Lorelai says as she stops in front of Rory.

Rory looks at her mom sadly and says scratchily, "I need your help."

Lorelai notices the tears in her daughter's eyes and brings her into her arms. "Anything you need, Sweetie."

They make their way into the living room and sit down on the couch. Lorelai looks at Rory wanting her to speak.

"How do you choose between two things you've dreamed about your whole life?" She asks on the verge of sobbing.

"What things?"

"My career."

"The other?"

"Prince Charming." Rory says simply.

"Logan?" Rory nods. "What happened tonight?"

"He left." Rory cries.

"Logan. Why?"

"I forgot." Rory says regretfully.

"What?"

"I forgot about one of the happiest days I've ever had."

"You're anniversary." Lorelai says knowingly.

"I didn't mean to. It's just that the paper has been really stressful and demanding. There are people fighting for the same job and-." Rory pauses. "That's not really an excuse, huh?"

"I'm not sure, sweetie."

"He was so mad."

"Well you haven't been around much, kid."

"I know. I want to but-"

"You want to be there too."

"Yeah. I guess I was delusional to think I could have both."

"You could. You just have to compromise some things or, painful to say, give up on one."

"What if one of them just gave up on me?"

"Logan will never give up on you."

"You didn't see his face tonight. He hates me."

"Never." Lorelai cradles her daughter's face. "If this is the man you truly want to spend the rest of your life with, you'll fix it."

"I don't even know where he is." Rory says defeated.

"Yeah, you do. Is that all that's going on with you?"

"I think so."

"You think?"

"No. There is something else that's been on my mind for a couple days." Rory takes a deep breath. "I'm late"  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
A.N. Drama, I kinda missed the drama. It probably sucks. But keep in mind when I wrote this I was tired after the first concert i went to plus I kinda got kicked by a crowd surfer. I hate those people. Thanks for the reviews and please continue. You guys are so rad!

POLL: The last line just came to me all of a sudden right when I was posting. So I thought I'd do a poll. Obviously you guys know what could happen if you're late. Girls, we know. Anyway review on whether or not you want Rory to be pregnant or not. Either choice I'll fit the story line in with it. So please review and let me know.


	14. Whirlwind

A.N. WOW. It's been a while. I haven't had the internet in a very long time, still don't. But I'm taking advantage of my boyfriend's internet. So here is the next chapter. And thank you guys so so much for all the rad reviews. You guys are awesome! Please continue to review. Thanks.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"There is something else that's been on my mind." Rory takes a deep breath. "I'm late."

"What?"

"I'm late." Rory repeats.

"Please say for work."

Rory shakes her head. "I know that Logan and I have been planning our future lately. But I don't think we're ready for this now. Not yet. We have all these huge things coming up-"

"Ready for what? Getting married or kids?"

"Kids."

"Are you sure it's not about the huge step you guys are going to take?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok." Lorelai notices the hesitation but drops it. One problem at a time. "Have you told him?"

"How can I tell him? How can I tell him when is so angry with me. I've never seen him like that- well once but….."

"It didn't end well." Lorelai finishes Rory's thought.

"Definitely nowhere near well."

"Talk to him, Rory. Talk it through, calmly. No yelling, no accusations, discuss your problems and then tell him. I have to ask you first though, are you sure you're pregnant though?"

"No, I haven't taken one yet. I'm a little scared."

"Well, you should find out first." Rory nods. "You should get some sleep first. You've had a busy night."

"What am I going to do?"

"You'll figure it out. Don't be afraid of the next big step. Good night or good morning." Lorelai leaves Rory to collect her thoughts.

----

Rory is sitting on the couch in the apartment that she and Logan share. She spent the morning at her mom's and drove back home once she was rested. She's been waiting for Logan since she got here. Rory has been in a whirlwind of emotions since her talk with her mom. She has choices to make; choices that are harder than she could ever imagined. She found out some news today too; she found out the results. Her reactions are a little unclear to her. Was she happy or was she disappointed? Her thoughts were broken by the sound of Logan entering the apartment door.

Rory looks up at his disheveled being. "Hi." She says meekly.

"Hi." He says back as he stuffs his hands in his pockets.

Silence filled the room.

"You're not even going to say anything?" Logan doesn't say anything. "So what? We're not even going to try to fix this?"

"Are you going to cut back at the paper?"

Rory scoffs. "You are being incredibly selfish right now."

"I'm being selfish?" Logan shoots back.

"Yes, you are. It's not like I'm blowing you off for some other guy or anything."

"It has nothing to do with that. It's the fact that you're blowing me off, period."

"I have to do this. It's my future."

"I thought I was your future."

"You are, but so is this job. You can't ask me to give up something I've wanted my whole life. It's not fair."

Logan looks down at his feet. He feels a pang in his throat and sighs. "So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"With us, what are we going to do with us?"

"I don't know. It's up to you."

"Up to me? You already have my answer. Rory, I'm standing right in front of you! I'm here! What do you think I want! I want you, not the shadow of you."

Rory looks down at her hands in her lap and sadly tugs at her bottom lip. "So you're saying if I don't cut down my work at the paper-"

"Then I don't think we'll work the way we want it to." Logan says painfully but forward.

Rory shoot her head up. "That's not fair." Rory cries.

"I don't want things to be like they were for my parents. They didn't even know who the other was. My father was always working. He was never there. I don't want that, not for us, Rory. "

"I don't either. But-"

"You made you're choice already, huh." Logan says sadly before he turns around and makes his way to the door in which he just entered.

"Logan, don't walk away from me again." Logan stops at the pain in her voice. "Can I just explain what's going on with me right now, please?" Logan slowly turns around. "The truth."

-  
- 


	15. not all it seems

A.N. It's been really hard to update. Still don't have the internet, but I will get it soon. So I'm just using off the internet from my boyfriend. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up please? Here's just a quick update.

Logan takes a deep breath. "What's the truth?" Logan says afraid of the answer.

"I'm scared." Rory says timidly.

"Of what?" Logan asks somewhat confused.

"Everything." She says as she finally looks Logan in the eye. "I'm afraid that if you ask yourself why you're going to marry me, you'll come up short."

"Rory, you know that I love you."

"I do. I do know that, but it doesn't stop me from wondering why. Why me?"

"You're everything to me, that's why."

Rory puts her head down again and stares at her hands. "I was scared-" Rory takes a deep breath as her eyes begin to water. "I was scared thinking that maybe this whole big step isn't what I really want. Maybe the whole marriage thing isn't what I want my life to be. Maybe I'm not ready this. "

"You were having doubts?"

"I was."

"And you didn't tell me. Why?"

"How could I look you in the eye and tell you that? How could I look you in the eye and tell you that I was rethinking everything; that I was rethinking us?"

"I don't get it, I thought you were happy."

"I was. I am. It's just with work it requires so much attention and it was everything I wanted it to be. I'm doing everything I love about journalism, everything I've dreamt it would be. I didn't want to give that up.

"So you want to call off the engagement." Logan says stiffly.

Rory shoots her head up. "No."

"But you just said-"

"I said I was having doubts. Keyword: was. Not anymore." Rory took a deep breath. "I found something out today. I found an answer to a question that's been on my shoulders the past couple days."

"What?"

"For a while I thought I was pregnant. And that added on to the whole 'scared' part. All I could think about was that we're not ready for that. It's too soon. So I gathered enough courage and took the test this morning."

Logan inhales a deep breath. "What it say?"

"It was-" She sighs painfully. "It was negative and suddenly I felt this pang of disappointment in my stomach. The entire time I was hoping it wasn't true and when I found out that it wasn't, I felt somewhat empty and sad. Then I realized that this is what I really want. I want kids, I want marriage and a family, I want you." Rory gets off the couch and walks up to Logan. "I have a compromise for you." She takes Logan's silence as an 'ok' and continues. "I'll cut back at the paper, a little, if you do something."

"Do what?"

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Let's get married."

"We are. What do you think that rock on your finger is?"

"Not an engagement. I want to get married…….next week."

"Next week?"

Rory nods nervously. "Next week. Your mother and my grandmother can pull that off, don't you think?"

"But-"

"You asked me to marry you, now I'm asking you to marry me."

Logan stutters. "But isn't next week a little soon? I thought we wanted to wait?"

"I'm done waiting. We've been waiting for almost 3 years. 'When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with a person, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.'"

"You stole that from 'When Harry met Sally.' "

"Well it fits. I know what I want. Probably the reason we had so much trouble staying together is we really didn't know if this was ultimately what we wanted. I've thought about it, more now than before, but I want this. I think you want this too-"

"You know I do."

"Ok then. Let's do it. We have nothing standing in our way. I don't want a million dollar wedding with hundreds of people. As long as you're there across from me that's all I need. I want it all with you. I want the white picket fence or the uptown penthouse if you want. I want the his and her towels. I want the first house, the decorating arguments, I want the wedding anniversaries, and I want the little baby inside the crib in the nursery. I want it all." Rory emotionally recites some of the words from Logan's proposal. Logan is silent. Rory looks at Logan, confused. "What? Talk to me."

Logan stares repentantly at Rory. "Rory." Logan's voice breaks along with Rory's fragile heart, for she sees the answer in his eyes.

Rory looks down, rejected, and scoffs. "Of course."

"I want to, Rory. You know I do, but not now. You were feeling all these things. You were having doubts about us. How could I just put that behind me; how could I just forget about that? You were going through all these emotions and you never told me about it."

"As I recall you did the same thing."

"Yeah, but not once have I ever doubted us, ever. You have. You had a thought in your mind about us not being together. Where am I supposed to put that?" Logan says painfully.

A tear escapes from Rory's eye. "I don't know." Rory looks down before she sadly looks back up at Logan. "I'm sorry. I ruined everything, huh?"

"No. It's just going to take a little longer then we want it. Too much is going on right now."

Rory nods. "I'm tired. I'm going to rest a little bit." Rory says wretchedly before she makes her way into the bedroom. She falls onto the bed and curls up. Silent tears fall down her cheek. She suddenly feels movement next to her, but still faces away.

Logan crawls into bed next to Rory, but still leaving some space between them. "Rory?"

"Yeah?" She says with distress evidently in her voice.

"I love you."

After a silence, she replies. "I love you too."

They both become quiet. The room soon filled with awkwardness and pain as they laid uncomfortably next to each other in silence, both staring into space. 


	16. I'd rather have that

A.N. Good news guys. I finally have the internet back! Thank God. So that means frequent updates even though there shouldn't be much more chapters. the ends should be coming near. I just have to figure out to end. So help me out a little. This chapter might suck a little or may be a little fast but I just wanted this to happen so bad. So here it is. Keep reviewing please?

Logan walks into the kitchen dressed and ready for work. He looks up and sees Rory at the counter making coffee. Last night was awkward. Things between them had never been as discomfited as things are now. Logan walks next to Rory and reaches in front of her to get his watch on the kitchen counter. "Sorry. I just needed my watch." He says uncomfortably.

"It's ok." She turns and faces Logan next to her. "I have today off. I was wondering if you could play hooky. We could- we could spend the whole day together, just you and me, like we used to." She asks hopeful.

"I would love to, but I have this important meeting today."

"Ok, how about breakfast?"

"I can't. I'm already running late. Sorry."

"No, it's ok." Rory says disappointed.

"Next time?"

"Yeah, next time."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Logan swiftly kisses Rory, too quick for Rory to even respond, grabs his keys and walks out of the apartment.

Rory sighs unhappily. She looks remorsefully down at her left hand and stares at the rock on her ring finger. She lightly plays with the ring with her other hand. She looks up at the door in which Logan exited and then sadly walks into the living room, by herself.

--------

Logan is sitting in his office staring at a blank document on his lap top. It's lunchtime, but Logan has absolutely no plans on having lunch. He's much too busy. He has an article he needs to finish which he has yet to start and his mind has been prohibiting him from getting any work done. His mind has been running non-stop. Everything going on in his life, the constant pressure to live up to his father's success and of course his new found problems with Rory, he felt like pulling his hair out. Suddenly he hears a knock. "Come in." Logan lifts his head toward the door. Rory slowly enters his office. Logan quickly stands up surprised. "Rory."

"Hey." Rory says nervously.

"Hey."

"The receptionist pointed me here." She looks around. "I've never been in here. It's nice."

"It is."

They just stare at each other in silence.

"I just wanted to see if we could go for lunch."

"Rory."

She sighs. "I'm trying here, Logan. I don't want to leave things with us the way they are right now. I don't like it; I hate it. Even after all of our problems that we've been through, never have things been like this before and that scares me."

"It scares me too." Logan says softly.

"I don't want this to be the end for us; I don't want this to end." Logan stays quiet. "I know that I caused all of this and I am so so sorry, but I need you to remember the time when it was me that forgave you." Rory holds in the tears threatening to fall. "Can't you do the same?"

"I can, but I can't help but wonder if this is the way it's going to be for us, us fighting all the time. I don't know if I can take that."

"I'd rather we fight and be mad at each other constantly, have nights where we can't stand each other. I'd rather have that than nothing at all. I don't think I can take being without you. I'd rather have all of that with you than ever be without you." Rory says emotionally.

Logan stares at the poignant Rory. "I'd rather have that too." Logan says sincerely with a smile.

Rory makes her way to Logan and hugs him tightly as tears begin to fall down her face. Logan holds her snugly. He's missed the lovingly way they used to hold each other. His Rory is back.

"I think I'll take you up on that compromise." Logan says as he stills holds her closely.

"What?" Rory lifts her head to look at Logan, but still not breaking their embrace.

"That compromise you made me last night, let's do it."

Rory smiles through her tears. "Let's do it."

They both lean in for their first real kiss in a very long while.

"Lunch?" Rory asks as they break the kiss.

"No."

"Why?"

"We got a wedding to plan."

Rory beams again. "That's right. We have a wedding to plan for next week."

"Let's go." Logan grabs Rory's hand and starts to pull her.

"Now? What about your meeting?"

"Is it me or am I starting to look a little pale?"

Rory grins. "You are. Well, you need to call the rest of the day off; you need to get that checked out. We don't want it to get worse, right?"

"Nope, come on."

They exit the building hand in hand ready to plan the first day of the rest of their lives. 


	17. Do I?

A.N. I'm really bored right now. Everything is really slow today so I'd thought I might help a bit. Just a small little update. Nothing too big. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update.

Colin and Finn lead Logan down a hallway of a hotel. "This whole bachelor party thing is going to be nice and easy right? Nothing over the top? Just me and the guys?"

"Of course. Whatever Logan wants, Logan gets." Finn says as they stop right in front of a door.

"Good, cause I really don't want anything-" Colin opens the door and inside is music blaring, guys partying, booze, and strippers. Logan stands in the doorway. "that will get me in trouble."

"You won't get in trouble cause we're not telling." Colin says as he and Finn enter the room. Logan stays in the doorway. The guys look at Logan weirdly as he doesn't make a move.

"Come on, Logan! We saved a girl just for you. Hell you can even have mine as an early wedding gift." One of the guys yells.

"You gotta be shitting me." Logan says before he walks away from the hotel room.

"I got him." Finn says to Colin. He follows Logan out of the room. "Logan!" He calls after him in the hallway.

Logan quickly turns around. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"It's a party, Logan. Calm down. You're famous for them."

"That isn't my life anymore and you know that! I specifically asked for a night with just the boys, that's it! No huge party and especially no strippers!"

"Sorry, our mistake. We thought you could use a something that will ease your tension. Strippers seemed like the perfect thing."

"What? And cheat on Rory?"

"No! We know you would never do that and if you did, we'll kill you. But a little striptease and a lap dance never killed anyone."

"Yeah? Well, I don't want it." Logan says through his teeth. He leans against a wall of the hallway and slides down it. He leans his head back as he sits on the floor and sighs. "What if she bails?" He says worried.

"What?" Finn looks at him confused.

"Rory. What if she bails?" He asks distraughtly.

"Logan-"

"I mean, she was having doubts before. What if she still has them?"

"I'm sure she-"

"I don't know if I can take that, not having her; not marrying her."

Finn sits down next to Logan. "Logan, she's not having doubts. I know her, she loves you."

"What if that's not enough for her?" He says as he looks straight ahead.

"Trust me, it's enough."

Logan sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "I have all these emotions running around in my head. I'm excited, nervous, anxious, terrified. God, I feel like a chick."

"Just relax."

"I never thought in my life that I would be so in love with someone; someone who consumes all my thoughts. I mean, I knew I would fall in love, but I never thought I'd need someone the way that I need Rory. She makes me so happy."

"I know."

"But she makes me so scared."

"Scared of what?" Finn asks.

"Scared that I can't make her feel the way she makes me feel."

"Trust me Logan; you have nothing to be scared of. Ok, how about this? Me, you, and Colin have an old fashion poker night. We'll call up our old poker buddies and do that instead, like the old days."

"That sounds perfect. Thanks, Finn."

"Yeah, what are best men for?"

Logan stands up as well as Finn. "Are you sure Colin's not pissed that you won rock, paper, scissors and got to be best man?

"Nah, he's happy to be a groomsman. The bride's maid he's walking down the aisle is hot. Now, come on mate. Let's enjoy your last night of freedom, before it's 'Yes, dear' for the rest of your life."

"Shut up." Logan lightly shoves Finn. Finn puts his arm around Logan as the walk back to the room to kick everyone out.

------------------

Rory is in the living room of her childhood home cleaning up the mess everyone had made earlier. Lorelai walks behind her. "Hey. You don't need to do that."

"I know, but I need to keep moving because if I stop, it'll catch up with me."

"Still drunk?"

"I'm sobering up a bit."

"Tonight was fun, huh?" Lorelai asks.

"Yeah, it was. A fun night with the girls is just what I needed."

"Good. I'm glad you had fun." Rory continues to clean. "Rory?"

"Yeah?" Rory answers while still picking up.

"Stop." Rory stops. "Come here." Rory turns around and hugs her mother a huge hug.

"Do you remember when I was little? When it was just you, me, and The Bangles?" Rory asks in her mother's arms.

"Of course. Why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering how we got to where we are now. You're married. I'm getting married tomorrow. That time in our life seems so long ago."

"I know. It took us a while to get here; it wasn't easy. But we deserve everything, baby."

"Do I?"

"Rory-"

"I mean, I was so close to losing it all."

"Cold feet is normal. It's no one's fault." Lorelai says comforting.

"But still. I handled everything wrong. I couldn't have handled it worse even if I wanted to. It was all my fault."

"No it wasn't."

"I don't deserve Logan. I don't deserve anything he's given me or how he makes me feel. He's too good for me-"

Lorelai breaks the hug and cups Rory's face. "Rory, stop it. You both deserve each other. I see the way you two look at each other; it's real. You guys are going to be fine. I'm not worried about you two. What I am worried about is getting you to sleep right now. We don't want an ugly bride with bags under her eyes, now do we?"

Rory slightly smiles and shakes her head. "No."

Lorelai puts her arm around Rory and they start to walk towards Rory's room. "Come on, babe. You need your rest because my baby is getting married tomorrow."

"I know." Rory gushes but stops suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asks.

Rory abruptly covers her mouth and runs into the bathroom. The sound of vomiting can be heard.

"Aww sweet. Like mother, like daughter the night before the wedding. Just hope and pray that you're not as hung over as I was during the ceremony."

"Thanks for sharing." Lorelai hears from the bathroom. She smiles, slightly shakes her head and walks into the kitchen.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
A.N. Like I said last chapter this story should be coming to an end soon. Call it writer's block or just clueless, but I'm really stuck on how I should end it. Any suggestion or ideas would be greatly appreciated. Thanks you guys! 


	18. You ready for this?

A.N. Ok I have no excuse for the long wait. I don't know what happened...I think Writer's block really handed it to me. I'm fighting it though, but it's still there. So if this chapter sucks really bad I apologize.I'm not to fond of this chapter but I needed to put smething out to get rid of this writer's block.So if it sucks, I apolgize again. Thanks to all of you guys who have reviewed. You guys are awesome!  
-  
-  
-  
"Rory! Let's go!" 

"Just a minute." Rory says from her old room.

"Wow, you're future husband will love to hear that."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Rory walks into the living room. "I'm here."

"Come on. Let's get a move on. The flight is in an hour and its 30 minutes away. Come on."

"How dumb are we to have booked a flight a couple hours before we actually had to be in New York while everyone either left yesterday or really early in the morning?"

"Incredibly stupid, but no need to dwell on that now. We are going to be late. Let's go!"

"Ok, let's go."

"Do you have everything?" Lorelai asks.

"Grandma has my dress; bags are in the car….I think we're good to go."

"Let's go." They both run out the door and into the car.

--------------------------------

Rory and Lorelai are in the cab on their way to the Tribeca.

"I still can't believe you're getting married in the rooftop of the Tribeca."

"Jealous?" Rory asks.

"No." Lorelai says quickly.

"You shouldn't. You're wedding was perfect. Mom, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, hon. What?"

"Can you call Logan and ask him if he's there yet?"

"Why?"

"Because it's bad luck if the bride is there before the groom."

"Says who?"

"Everyone."

"How come nobody told me that when I got married?"

"Because everyone knew you were going to be late, so you had nothing to worry about." The cab stops.

"No need cause we're here and late. Let's go." They jump out of the cap. "We're late. We're late." Lorelai says as the run towards the building.

"I know, I know." Rory suddenly stops in front of the entrance.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asks.

Rory steps into the building right foot first. "Ok, let's go." They continue upstairs to the bridal room.

"What was that?" Lorelai asks confused.

"What was what?"

"That pause at the door."

"It's good luck to step into the building you're getting married in with your right foot first." Rory says out of breath.

"What is it with you and this sudden knowledge of superstitions?" Lorelai says also out of breath.

"I got them from Babette. I'm taking every precaution. She also said something about a rabbit and an onion, but I threw that one out."

"Stay away from Babette."

Rory opens the door to the dressing room to see everyone waiting for her and dressed.

"Rory! You had us worried sick. We thought you weren't going to show up." Shira exclaims.

"I-"

"No time for excuses. It's time to get you beautiful" Emily says as she pulls Rory into the room and sits her in front if a huge mirror. "Alicia! Raphael! Rory is ready for her hair and make up."

"Uhh, Grandma-"

"Hush no. Soon you will be looking radiant and beautiful once we tame your hair and get rid of those bags under your eyes." Emily turns to Lorelai. "Lorelai can you please not just stand there and get Rory's dress?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Ok, then. I'm gonna get Rory's dress."

Lorelai leaves as Rory gets piled by the hair and makeup artist.

------------------------------------------

"Are you nervous? Finn asks Logan as he attempts to tie his tie.

"No." Logan says unconvincingly. Colin gives him a look. "Fine, I'm nervous as hell."

"That's more like it." Colin says as he slicks his hair back. "Ok, how do I look?"

Finn and Logan look at Colin. "Gay." They both say simultaneously.

"Hey, I'm not the one who chose this suit, ok?"

"Emily Gilmore did." Logan states.

"And you didn't stop her? I thought you were my friend."

"Hey, have you ever tried saying no to your future grandmother-in-law?"

"No."

"Exactly, cause you can't. Besides, don't worry. I think I heard Julia talking about Boy George one time." Logan reassures.

"Don't compare me to Boy George!" Colin points at Logan while Finn is laughing in the background.

"The suit is fine, Colin. Relax."

"I know. It's just a little more feminine than I would like. Besides, I got you to stop fidgeting."

"Hey. It's my job to calm the groom down. I'm the best man." Finn points out.

"Only because you won a meaningless, child game."

"Don't be-"

"Stop! You both are my bets men. So Finn gets to be in the front, so what? We all know Finn's the better looking of you two." Logan says.

"Hey!" Colin objects.

"But you two bickering like little school girls isn't helping me relax."

"Way to go, best man." Colin says tauntingly.

"Well I least……"

Logan sighs and sits down on a chair as Colin and Finn continue to bicker.

-------------------------------------------------

"Rory! Are you done yet?" Emily asks.

"Just a second Grandma. It's a bit difficult."

"Rory it's a dress. How difficult can it be?" Emily annoys.

"It's on." Rory says from behind the screen.

"Well. Come out so we can see you."

"Ok." Rory steps out in all dressed in her wedding apparel. All the women in the room gasp. "What?" Rory asks in concern. "Is it the dress?" The room is silent "I knew it; I have to much make up on. I look like a clown."

A dressed Lorelai walks to Rory with tears in her eyes. "You're beautiful, babe."

Rory smiles subtlety. "Thanks, mom."

"You look like an angel. That Logan isn't gonna know what hit him." Lorelai smiles at her daughter.

"Rory, do you want a look?" Rory nods her head. Emily leads her to the full length mirror, but stops.

"Wait." Rory takes off a shoe.

"Rory. What are you doing?" Emily scolds.

"I'm not supposed to view my entire outfit before the wedding; it's bad luck."

Lorelai shakes her head. "That Babette is gonna pay."

Rory walks in front of the mirror and examines herself. "Do you think Logan will like it.?"

"He's gonna love it, babe." Lorelai assures her.

"Well, we should take our seats, Emily. Rory…" Shira smiles at Rory. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you." Rory smiles back.

"Before I go, just wondering, do you have your something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?"

"I have my something new and blue, and borrowed…." Rory gasps. "I forgot something old."

"Of all the superstitions, you forget this one."

"Lorelai." Emily warns.

"Well, I brought these just in case." Shira takes out a small narrow box. She hands it to Rory.

"Shira."

"Open it." She watches Rory open the box and then hear her slightly gasp. "Another family hand-me-down. Now you have your something old."

"Shira, I can't take this."

"Why not? You're family now, it's yours. I don't want to mess with tradition, do you?"

Rory smiles. "No."

"Exactly." Shira motions to the box. "May I?" Rory nods her head. Shira takes the box and takes out the eminent Art Deco style drop earrings and puts them in Rory's ears. "These have been handed down since Mitchum's grandmother. They were once mine, now they're yours."

"Thank you, Shira."

"You're welcome. Emily?"

"Let's. See you out there, Rory." Emily and Shira walk out of the room.

The bridal party circles around Rory in awe of her new pieces of jewelry.

"Wow. Look at that. It's so fancy. You're too spoiled, Rory."

A person opens the door and announces to the group, "It's time."

The bridal party walks out the door and leaves Rory and Lorelai in the room.

"You ready for this?"

Rory stays quiet while looking down, but the looks and Lorelai.


	19. eager

A.N: Holy Crap! I can' believe I waited 3 months to update this thing. And with that cliffhanger I left you guys with. I am so sorry. I have absolutely no idea what the hell took me so long to get this thing out. So I'm sorry, I'm sorry, and well…..I'm sorry. I still hope I have readers. :crosses fingers: If this sucks, I'm sorry. I've been out of the game for a while. And I had no clue what to write for this part, so I just settled on this, cause well, I think they needed it. Too many problems and drama. I don't know. this is what came out of my brain. I hope you like it.

Just a little warning- This chapter contains mature topics….I think. I don't know. This is just in case. It has sex and a talk a bout sex, so if you're not really into that than I don't think this chapter is for you. Even though it's not graphic. I can't go into details on that, for some reason. That's just me. But yeah, just thought you should know cause I don't have much of this in my stories, mostly cause I can't write them. I'll stop talking.

-  
-  
-

The ding of the elevator makes its sound as the elevator makes its stop on the top floor. Just as the doors open, out comes a willing Logan pulling Rory behind him. He jogs his way down the hall, his jacket already off. Rory chuckles as she's being pulled toward their room. "Wow. Someone's mighty eager."

"I've been waiting for this night for a very long time. Now come on, you're slowing me down. I can't do this by myself, you know." Logan smirks as he continues pulling Rory behind him.

"Well you can, but that would defeat the purpose of our wedding night. And I'm trying here, ok. You try running in a gown and heels."

"Next time." Logan stops in front of the door. He pulls out the room card and is ready to slide it through but then hears Rory laugh. He turns to her. "What?"

"We're doing exactly what Finn said in his speech." Rory chuckles.

"You're thinking about Finn right now. Gotta say Ace, that hurts."

"I'm just - Finn should never be able to give a speech again." Rory laughs as she shakes her head.

"Agreed. "

-FLASHBACK-

The clinking of a glass can be heard through the room of the guests. The room goes silent and puts their attention on the man who called for the toast, Finn.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. My name is Finnegan Morgan, and yes Julia Roberts did name one of her twins after me." Logan scoffs and shakes his head at his best man, he's never going to live that one down. "As you know, I am the groom's best man, not only cause I won the game of 'rock, paper, scissors, but because I've known Logan the longest. We were both cute little kids when we met, of course I was cuter but who needs to rub that in Logan's face, right?" Finn lets out a chuckle. "I was just out of Australia when I met him and for some apparent reason he followed me every where-" Finn stops when he feels a tug on his jacket. He looks down at Logan.

"Finn, it was you who was following ME around."

"Whatever, same thing. As I was saying, there was following people around and that's the way it's been ever since. I thought I knew Logan pretty, well up until he met Rory. Cause you see, Logan is what some people would call….a whore." He feels a pain on his leg. "Ow- Was- He was a whore. But it all changed when he met Rory. Well not right when he met Rory cause he was still a whore after-" He feels another pain on his leg. "OW. Ok, moving on. The point is, I never thought in a million years, as did anyone else who knew Logan, that we would see this day; the day the mighty Logan Huntzberger went off the market. We never thought we'd see the mighty Logan as whipped as he is-" Finn suddenly moves away before he can feel a pain in his leg again. He looks at Logan. "Quit hitting me, I'm trying to give my speech here."

"Well, do it right." Logan grits through his teeth.

"Anyways, Logan fell hard and fast for the lovely Rory Gilmore, or now, Rory Huntzberger. To be honest, I thought she and Logan would last a month….tops. And a month was pushing it with Logan. But they proved me wrong and everyone else and made this thing work even with all the shit they-"

"Finn." Rory scolds.

"Stuff! Even with all the STUFF they went through. Power couple; that's what they are. They are too perfect for each other. If you guys see them together it's a sure gag fest. Their intelligence is something that everyone is secretly jealous of. Don't lie. They got looks; which I got to say, Logan; Rory has the better looks of the two, no question."

Rory smiles. "Thanks, Finn."

"You're welcome, love. Their banter, which they do ALL the time, is something we all hate to love or is it love to hate? Which ever. But there is one thing that these kids do all the time…….sex."

Rory chocks on the drink she just she just put in her mouth. She swallows it and looks at Finn. "Finn." She scolds.

"Not now, love. I'm getting to the good part of the speech. They love it so much, that I guarantee you all that when this party is over, they'll be running to their hotel room at full speed eager to consummate this marriage. Now after all of their trust issues or family issues, at the end of the day it was all forgotten for a while with a good 'get down'."

Rory covers her face in embarrassment.

"Now most of you guys don't know this cause you guys never lived with the happy couple, but Rory's a screamer."

Rory shoots her head up; mortified.

"Oh my god. This is like 'bed secret' from Penthouse and they're about my daughter. Oh God." Lorelai covers her ears and puts her head down."

"Yes, yes it's true. You know the saying, the quiet ones-" Fin tries to continue but is interrupted by Logan standing up and taking the mic away from him.

"I apologize, my friend here was born drunk, therefore…..is drunk all the time."

"It's true." Finn says into the mic in Logan's hands. He raises his champagne glass. "To the happy couple."

"To the happy couple," Everyone repeats.

While everyone takes a ship of the champagne, Finn chugs it all down. "Ahhh. Now that's how you end a speech." He says to Logan.

Logan glares at Finn. "You're dead, you know that?"

"I figured I was taking some chances, but hey. That's the way you do it."

Rory stands up and smacks Finn on the head. "Finn, I'm going to kill you."

Logan stops her. "Not now, wait till after the honeymoon, then we'll both do it. Deal?"

"Deal." They both take their seats.

"What? I thought it was beautiful." Finn shrugs.

-END FLASHBACK-

"We're still going to kill him, right?" Rory asks.

"Absolutely."

Rory smirks. "Now open that door, Mr. Huntzberger."

"As you wish, Mrs. Huntzberger." Logan slides the card and opens the door to the extravagant room. Rory tries to make her way in, but Logan stops her. "Wait, we gotta do this right." He lifts Rory up and carries her though the threshold. He closes the door behind them with his foot and makes his way to the bedroom. After entering the rose decorated room and gently places her on the bed.

Rory looks up at Logan with adoration and smiles. So this is it, huh? It finally happened."

Logan smiles back. "It sure did."

Rory smirks and slightly shakes her head. "It's about damn time." She stands up form the bed and crashes her lips onto Logan's while wrapping her arms around his neck. Rory gently pulls away. And takes a couple steps back. She reaches behind herself and skillfully unzips her dress. She seductively slides the straps off her shoulders slowly, not keeping her eyes off Logan; and Logan definitely not taking his eyes off of Rory. Rory slides her dress off of her body and letting it fall on the floor. She stops out of the dress. She slightly smirks, scantily clad in her under garments. "Come on, Mr. Huntzberger. It's our wedding night. Are you just gonna stare at me all night or are you going do something?"

Logan grins at her forwardness. He strides to her and takes her face in his hands and places his lips on hers keenly. He gently bites her lower lip as he slides his hands down her cheeks, her shoulders, her arms. He makes his stop behind her thighs and swiftly hoists her up, prompting her to wrap her bare legs around his waist. She does so and tightly wraps her arms around his neck and shoulders; their lips not parting for a second. He moves closer to the bed and gently lies her down on the rose petal covered bed.

He lies slowly down on top of her; looking into his bride's sea blue eyes; loving her more and more with each look. He brushes a loose strand of hair from her face. She opens her legs slightly to relive some pressure of his weight. Logan explores her entire body as if it were the first time. In a way it was; their first time as husband and wife. He makes his way up to her face and become one at the lips. Exploring every aspect of their mouths, Logan pulls Rory up to a sitting position on his lap. Rory initiates the kiss all while helping Logan unbutton his shirt. She slides it off his shoulder and throws it to the same place her dress lies on the floor. His undershirt soon joins the pile of garments. Logan brings his lips down to Rory's neck, lightly licking her collarbone before kissing it softly. Logan holds her close and tightly, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra. He slowly and sensually slides the straps down her arms, not forgetting to touch and slide is hands down her arms. He tosses it to the floor. He looks up to the woman in front of him; so beautiful. He combs his fingers through her chestnut hair, causing her once messy up-do to fall down to her shoulders. He runs his fingers though her hair while he grazes into her eyes and moves his hand to cup her delicate face. "I love you….Mrs. Hunztberger." He says seriously and adorningly.

"I love you too, Mr. Huntzberger." She says with the same amount of seriousness and ardor. She lies back down on the bed leading Logan down with her. Moving to the foot of the bed, Logan slowly removes the heels Rory was wearing. After the heels were discarded, he moves his way up her thigh to remove her garter, caressing his way back down. After the garter was thrown into the pile, Logan moves up a little bit, stopping at her waist. He slowly slides off her last piece of clothing; leaving her completely bare. He begins to unbuckle his pants sliding them down his legs, his boxers soon following the suite. He carefully moves back to his position on top of her. His movements, his touches, his whispers in her ear are so delicate and soft; so loving. He lowers his mouth onto hers again, taking his hands and placing it next to her head, proportioned to the other, preparing for what's to come next. He starts to complete her; filling every void.

Pants, moans, sweat, sweet touches, hot touches, bliss: all in one night. It wasn't any ordinary night which resulted in any ordinary coition. It was much more; tonight was the beginning of the rest of their lives. And it sure did kick off to a really amazing start.

------------

Logan is awaken my the sun shining through the balcony windows. He groans as the sun begins to burn his eyes. Covering his eyes he turns the other direction; the direction of his angel; his wife. Suddenly, the sun wasn't really bothering him anymore. He lays his head back on the pillow and watches Rory breathe in and out as she's sleeping. Everything about her was perfect. To the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, to the way she lightly licked her dried lips, to the way she stirred awake. The way she looked at Logan, was perfect, and so was the smile she gave him when she looked over at him

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Logan smiles back.

"Are we really married?"

"Yeah. I have to say, we are."

He smiles grows wider. "It's about damn time." She scoots closer to Logan and rests her head on his bar chest.  
"Everything was perfect. Don't you think?"

Logan looks down at the radiant beauty he can now call his spouse. "I couldn't have asked for anything better."

Rory giggles. "Me and mom almost fell down the spiral staircase."

"I was surprised you didn't. Two klutzes like you two walked down a long spiral staircase, I thought that was a recipe for disaster."

"We proved you wrong."

"You sure did. However, I saw that, almost, slip you had walking down the aisle." Logan gives a chuckle.

"Thank goodness mom held me or I would have been on my ass. I almost took her down with me." She smiles in recollection. She happily smiles. "Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing." She looks up at Logan. "I never thought I'd find someone like you. I never thought that's I'd find the one, you know. I never thought I'd believe in it."

"Do you believe in it now?"

"I'm living it. I more than believe in it; I know it. You're everything to me."

"Right there with you, baby."

Rory leans up and sweetly kisses. "I love you…husband."

"I love you too….Wife."

-  
-  
-  
-  
A.N.2: FYI, this story is not done yet. I'm going to do a couple more chapters. Hopefully the idea I have in my head will be a good ending to this story. So please review; give me some motivation or I might hide in a hole again and accidentally forget about this story. 


End file.
